<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leche de estrellas by CraigFlowerBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280934">Leche de estrellas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy'>CraigFlowerBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anorexia, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig es el niñero de Tweek. Diferencia significativa de edad, diversos temas delicados.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caballito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿No estás algo mayor para eso?- Tragó saliva tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus pequeñas y desnudas piernas. Hacía un calor endemoniado y estaba en su propia casa, tenía todo el derecho a estar en pantaloncillos. El niño abultó las mejillas, negando con la cabeza y haciendo caso omiso, escaló hasta sentarse en sus muslos.</p><p>-Ayer me dijiste que era muy pequeño para beber café. No crecí en un día- balanceó sus pies a cada uno de los lados de las piernas del adolescente, apretando sus jeans, de espaldas a él. Volteó a verlo, suplicante- me ayuda a dormir y tengo sueño-</p><p>-¿No prefieres que te lea un cuento o que te cante algo?- negó con tanta efusividad que su cuerpo vibró sobre sus rodillas hasta el sillón donde estaban sentados.</p><p>-Por favor, Craig- sus labios temblaron y sus enormes ojos se le clavaron. Ese pequeño manipulador. Suspiró derrotado, sujetando la cintura del niño y elevando y bajando sus rodillas para impulsarlo mientras el rubio apretaba sus rodillas como si fueran riendas-Más rápido o vamos a perder la carrera-</p><p>A Tweek le gustaba jugar a que él era su caballo y corrían carreras que siempre ganaban y terminaban en agotadores festejos que dormían al niño en su regazo. Craig lo odiaba.</p><p>Odiaba sentir su calor y su peso sobre él, odiaba sentir la frágil cintura doblarse. Su pequeño trasero tan cerca, su aroma a talco y leche. Odiaba haber aceptado ese trabajo como un favor para su madre, tan amiga de los Tweak, ese matrimonio que se la vivía en la cafetería familiar y no tenían tiempo para cuidar a su hijo de ocho años. Laura le dijo que era un niño especial y él esperaba cualquier cosa antes que ese revoltijo de cabellos dorados, piel blanca y aquellos ojos multicolores siempre mirándolo, siempre temblando. Era un niño muy inquieto y tembloroso, le habían jurado que era arisco con los extraños pero desde el primer día el pequeño lo adoptó como su mejor amigo y compañero de juegos privilegiado. No sabe en qué momento empezó a sentirse tan incómodo con su desenvoltura para abrazarlo o esos furtivos besos en la mejilla que le hacían acceder sin pensarlo a cualquier malcrianza que pidiera. Trataba de comprender las cosas como el adolescente de dieciocho años que era. Pero estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.</p><p>-Más rápido- pidió el niño y la tela de sus pantaloncillos resbaló contra la de sus pantalones, pegándolo a su entrepierna. Craig no pudo reprimir un gemido, sujetando con menos suavidad la cintura del niño, aumentando el ritmo de sus rodillas, menos discreto en pegarse a él. Era terrible, monstruoso pero no podía detenerse, meciéndolo sobre él, acercando su boca a su cabello, aspirando el aroma a sandía- me haces cosquillas- estaba tan nublado por la cercanía que no distinguía lo infantil y pura que era su risa, señalándolo como el mayor enfermo del mundo. Podía ser juzgado y valdría la pena tan sólo por sentir su erección chocar con Tweek sin que este lo notara, comenzando a sentir la modorra del juego- ya quiero llegar-</p><p>-Yo también, dulzura- gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sorprendió su orgasmo. Se quedó estático , sintiendo a Tweek girarse y poner su mano sobre su pantalón, carcajeándose.</p><p>-Craig¿ No eres muy mayor para hacerte pipí en los pantalones?-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pastelillos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salió temprano de la escuela por una pelea en el comedor que acabó en una fuga de gas en la cocina cuando uno de los niños arrojó una banca contra la estufa.  Richard le suplicó casi llorando que fuera por Tweek porque tanto él como su esposa estaban ocupados y sin duda estaría tan alterado por lo ocurrido que olvidaría el camino a casa. Craig fingió molestia dando rodeos antes de finalmente aceptar y salir casi corriendo a la primaria. El rubio estaba sentado en la acera,meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante y jalando sus cabellos. Solo.</p><p>-Ya habíamos hablado de eso- saludó, sujetando sus manos para detenerlo. El menor no lo había visto acercarse por lo que saltó, sin embargo al reconocer la voz y verlo, se lanzó a sus brazos, el pelinegro suspiró, ocultando su sonrisa tras el cuello del niño.</p><p>-¡Ese tonto de Cartman lo empezó todo! ¡ Se enfadó porque chef no quiso darle otro pastelillo y comenzó a gritar que se habían terminado y estaban dando apio en su lugar!- lo rodeaba con piernas y brazos, apretando con enojo. El pelinegro sólo acariciaba su espalda y su cabello, confortándolo- lo peor es que ese gordo estaba delante de mí y me quedé sin postre- Craig rió por el mohín desconsolado del rubio, dejando que lo soltara. Tomó su mochila del suelo y sujetó su mano.</p><p>-No puedo permitir que mi pequeño grano de café se quede sin su pastelillo¿ Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a preparar unos cuántos?-</p><p>-¡Eres el mejor, Craig!- se abrazó a su pierna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pasaron antes a comprar un par de cosas y cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del adolescente, este respiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie y quizás tendrían más que un par de horas a solas. El niño miró con curiosidad al entrar, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Craig. Este lo tomó en brazos y besó su frente.</p><p>-Mis papás están trabajando y mi hermana no vuelve hasta más tarde, tranquilo- el rubio se abrazó a su cuello, asintiendo-¿ Tienes tarea pendiente? Puedes hacerla en la mesa mientras yo hago los pastelillos-</p><p>-No. Yo quiero ayudar- se bajó de un salto, corriendo a la cocina. Craig negó divertido, dejando la mochila en la mesa y siguiendo al pequeño. </p><p>Le ayudó a lavarse las manos y le asignó las tareas más fáciles como quebrar los huevos o medir el azúcar y la harina. Perdido en su gesto concentrado y las pequeñas gotitas que se formaban en la punta de su nariz cuando encendió el horno y la temperatura en la cocina subió. Los rasgos de Tweek eran finos, sus labios delgados y rosas, la nariz afilada y precisa. Sus ojos, sus increíblemente coloridos ojos. Era un niño precioso, como los que solían poner en los anuncios de televisión. Un poco menos delgado que los demás sin llegar a ser gordo. Lo observaba con total libertad estando a solas, paseando sus ojos de su rostro a su cuerpo, deleitándose en silencio. Quizá algún día cuando conociera a ese tal Cartman le regalaría un enorme chocolate por haberle brindado la excusa perfecta para tenerlo así. Pusieron la charola con los capacillos llenos de masa, esperando a que se cocinaran y pudieran decorarlos. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos, Craig le dio uno a Tweek quien lo recibió mirándolo como un tesoro o el regalo más anhelado. Esa clase de gestos lo desarmaba.</p><p>-Debes esperar a que enfríe no te vayas a quemar- acarició su cabello y el niño hizo un puchero, mirando fijamente el postre en sus manos.</p><p>-Pero yo lo quiero ya- lloriqueó. El pelinegro rodó los ojos sonriendo. Lo cargó para sentarlo en la mesa de cerámica, soplando al pastelillo, sintiendo su temperatura.</p><p>-Creo que ya está listo- el rubio sonrió, dándole una mordida.</p><p>-Está delicioso- comía con entusiasmo, ensuciándose la cara con el merengue. </p><p>-Come más despacio, mira qué desastre estás haciendo- sonrió, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del niño y lamer algo del merengue en su mejilla.</p><p>-¡Asco!- rió Tweek, empujándolo con su mano libre. Craig volvió a lamerlo, juguetón, sin embargo ante el movimiento, erró y su lengua se encontró con los labios del rubio. </p><p>Se quedó quieto ante la violenta descarga de energía que aquello le produjo. Aunque el niño seguía riendo y tratando de empujarlo, Craig ya no estaba jugando. Embrujado ante esa puerta que siempre debió haber estado cerrada, que de un principio nunca debió existir abriéndose veladamente para él. Sólo para él. Puso sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas y aterciopeladas , y antes que pudiera arrepentirse, lo besó. Con suavidad, apenas sus labios sobre los otros, aquella dulzura lo envenenaba, le hacía perder la cabeza, abriendo sus labios para buscar con su lengua dentro de la boca de Tweek quién apenas se movía, demasiado sorprendido, confundido. Cuando quiso separarse, lo tomó de la nuca con una mano y con la otra su cintura, acercándolo a él. Succionó sus labios, metió de nuevo la lengua, acariciando los dientes y el paladar, metiendo su mano en la camisa para acariciar su espalda.  Sintió de pronto la necesidad de respirar y se separó, mirando el hilo de saliva azulada mezclado con pedazos de masa en la comisura de los labios de Tweek gotear hasta su camisa.</p><p>-Craig- su voz salió ronca, estaba completamente rojo-¿Qué fue esto? Creo que me diste fiebre, me siento caliente-</p><p>-Claro que no, cielo- sonrió, limpiando con dulzura su boca- eso es un secreto¿ sabes guardar un secreto?- el menor asintió, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados , tratando de recuperar aire- eres un niño muy bueno, Tweek ¿Quieres que veamos esa caricatura que tu mamá quitó la otra vez? - </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burbujas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Tweek le gustaba dibujar por lo que Craig le regaló un enorme estuche de acuarelas y colores. Era su juguete favorito, lo usaba para absolutamente todo. Resaltar la tarea, dibujar caracoles, escribirle notitas a su madre. Extendido sobre la alfombra de la sala, coloreaba un conejillo de indias que acababa de dibujar para Craig, quien lo miraba entretenido sentado en el sillón. Craig le hacía sentir ganas de orinar y un calor muy raro cuando lo miraba de esa manera. Pero le gustaba. Se levantó y corrió a sentarse en el regazo del pelinegro, extendiéndole la hoja con el dibujo.</p><p>-¿Para mí?- el niño asintió enérgicamente-Gracias, dulzura, es precioso. Eres un gran artista- lo tomó del mentón para besarlo. Se había acostumbrado a esa clase de contacto sin olvidar que era un secreto entre los dos. Le hacía sentir especial tener algo que nadie supiera. Abrió las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Craig para acomodarse en sus piernas y seguir besándolo. El mayor lo sujetó de la cintura, moviendo su lengua sobre la suya, meciéndolo sobre su entrepierna. Sintió algo endurecerse bajo él. Se separó mirándolo asustado al escucharlo gemir.</p><p>-¿Te lastimé?-</p><p>-No, al contrario- hizo un movimiento con la cadera y el niño puso los pies en el suelo. El pelinegro sacó un pedazo de tela de sus pantalones y lo puso sobre los ojos de un divertido Tweek. Para él todo eso era un juego-  necesito que te arrodilles- el rubio obedeció, quedando con la cara justo frente a la entrepierna del ojiazul. Éste bajó el cierre de su pantalón, sacando su miembro. Sólo necesitó masturbarse un poco para estar completamente duro. Tomó la nuca del rubio, acariciándolo-¿ Te gusta estar conmigo, Tweek?¿ Te gustan los regalos?¿Te gustan las cosas que te hago?-el niño asintió con la cabeza- ¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien?- volvió a asentir. Craig sonrío de lado- muy bien, cariño, entonces abre la boca- Paseó la punta de su pene por los labios de Tweek sin meterlo, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su extensión- ¿puedes lamerlo todo?- el rubio sacó la lengua, guiándose con la mano para saber qué era todo. Lamió, dejando brillante saliva por todos lados- ahora lo voy a meter y tú vas a succionar ¿ está bien?- antes que pudiera asentir, Craig ya se estaba introduciendo, poco a poco, midiendo sus límites porque obviamente no entró todo. Pero era suficiente con el calor y la humedad que su boca le otorgaba en lo que podía abarcar. Escuchó la arcada y vio la venda humedecerse por las lágrimas de reflejo, lo tomó de la nuca para guiar el ritmo sin presionarlo. Suave , empujando sus caderas , los nervios de su cuerpo estaban sobreestimulados por todo el contexto, por la humedad, por la lengua, por la presión. No tardó en venirse, inundando la boca del rubio, tomándolo de la nuca para obligarlo a beber su semen. Cuando lo soltó el niño comenzó a toser, dejando que los fluidos le mancharan el cuello, la camisa, goteando hasta sus piernas -Si pudieras verte ahora. Eres una maldita obra de arte- </p><p>-Sabe a jabón- dijo Tweek, riendo. Juntó y separó los labios formando una membrana del semen y sopló. Hizo un sonido gracioso formando burbujas. Craig se ordenó la ropa y le quitó la venda, besándolo, ensuciándose.</p><p>-Vamos a darte un baño, ya casi llega tu mamá y si te ve así de manchado se va a enfadar-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miraba la taza humeante frente a él con una sonrisa enorme. Su mamá no le permitía beber café pero a él le encantaba desde que lo probó a escondidas una vez en la cafetería de sus padres. El pelinegro lo tenía abrazado por la espalda. Él estaba sentado en la mesa.</p><p>-Sólo recuerda no decir nada, tu madre me mataría si se entera-</p><p>-Claro que no- asintió, dándole un trago muy largo a la bebida, frunciendo el cejo, analizando el sabor- sabe raro-</p><p>-Es que este café es especial. Está mezclado con leche de estrellas- besó su cabello, aspirando su aroma. El niño abrió los ojos, mirando de nuevo la taza, notando unos pequeños brillos en el líquido beige- te concederá un deseo pero sólo si lo bebes todo- obedeció, vaciando hasta la última gota en su garganta. -¿Quieres subir a tu habitación a jugar con los legos?- el rubio asintió, adelantándose. Craig se desvió a la sala para tomar su mochila. Alcanzó al niño que ya estaba jugando con las piezas regadas por el suelo. Se sentó en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos y los movimientos de Tweek comenzaron a entorpecer y su cabeza se ladeaba-¿ Te sientes bien?- preguntó con falsa angustia.</p><p>-Siento mucho sueño-sus palabras salieron arrastradas. </p><p>-Está bien, cariño, duerme, yo te voy a cuidar- el rubio se desplomó sobre el suelo, aplastando con su cara los pequeños bloques de juguete. Craig se acercó con parsimonia, pasando la mano sobre los ojos de Tweek para comprobar que estaba inconsciente. Lo tomó en brazos, tarareando de alegría al ver su plan marchando. Lo recostó en la cama y sacó una cámara de su mochila. La acomodó junto al cuerpo del niño, midiendo los ángulos.</p><p>-Mi pequeño grano de café, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte- le quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso, acariciando su vientre, pasando los dedos por sus pezones rosados- pero ya no puedo soportarlo más- bajó su short, apreciando que no usaba ropa interior. Era precioso, blanco salpicado de pecas, completamente frágil y a su merced. Acarició sus cabellos con dulzura. Ese niño lo enviciaba, se había vuelto su mundo, lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía pensar en nada más, no podía soportar estar lejos de él. Estaba perdidamente obsesionado, enamorado. Eso era. Amaba locamente a Tweek y era cierto que no quería lastimarlo. Por eso mezcló somníferos con relajantes musculares en su café antes de hacer aquello. Besó su frente con suavidad, quitándose la camisa, los pantalones y el resto de la ropa. Encendió la cámara, procurando que no enfocara el rostro de ninguno. </p><p>Se recostó a su lado, besándolo con lentitud, recorriendo esa boca que ya no guardaba ningún secreto para él. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del niño, desviando una a su trasero y otra a su pecho, apretando, midiendo. Fue bajando sus labios por su cuello, por sus hombros, acariciando sus piernas, masajeando sus muslos. Le dio vuelta, besando su espalda, pasando su lengua por su columna hacia abajo. La respiración de Tweek hacía suaves olas sobre la sábana.Buscó en la mochila una tira de condones y lubricante, con el cual mojó un dedo para introducirlo con sumo cuidado en el menor. Otro más abriendo y cerrando para prepararlo. Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo, desenvolvió el preservativo sobre su pene, colocando una pierna de Tweek sobre las suyas. Poco a poco. Gruñó al sentir la punta entrar, salió y volvió a entrar un poco más adentro. </p><p>-Estás tan apretado que no puedo enterrarte ni la mitad- susurró lascivo aunque sabía que no sería escuchado. Empezó a subir el ritmo, embriagado por el calor de su interior, besando su cuello, manteniendo bien sujeta su pierna y su cadera. El sonido húmedo de su miembro entrar y salir, las maldiciones que susurraba y la respiración del rubio eran todo lo que se escuchaba. La cámara vibraba con cada movimiento del pelinegro. Fue más rápido, clavando sus uñas en la cadera de Tweek cuando eyaculó. Pegó su frente a la espalda del niño, completamente rojo y falto de aire. Salió poco a poco, resoplando. Lo abrazó y besó su cabello- estuviste increíble, cariño. Es una verdadera lástima que no vayas a recordarlo- apagó la cámara, satisfecho. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Todavía tenía tiempo de otra ronda.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lágrimas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Entonces Stan lo pateó justo en el trasero, fue muy divertido- se sorprendió al entrar y ver a su padre sentado en el sillón.</p><p>-Hola, Craig. Tweek ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- el adolescente soltó la mano del niño y se sentó junto a Richard. Tweek se sentó en el sillón conjunto.</p><p>-¿Pasó algo?- dijo el niño preocupado. </p><p>-Oh, no, claro que no ,hijo- suspiró- sólo necesitamos decirte algo- miró a Craig y este asintió. El rubio comenzó a impacientarse más.-Craig ya no podrá cuidarte. Este año lo tuvo libre porque no había entrado a la universidad pero ayer le llegó su carta de aceptación y deberá mudarse a Connecticut-</p><p>-¿Qué?- el niño sentía sus oídos zumbar por la impresión, se incorporó-¿Me vas a dejar?-clavó sus ojos en los azules que lo miraban con calma.</p><p>-Lo siento, Tweek- levantó los hombros. Craig no le solía hablar con ese tonto tono plano, como si no le importara. Apretó sus puños y echó a correr a su habitación. Richard se levantó pero Craig puso una mano en su hombro- deje que yo hable con él- subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta.</p><p>-Cariño, soy yo- susurró.</p><p>-¡Vete!- </p><p>-Por favor, déjame explicarte- el rubio abrió la mitad de la puerta para mirarlo a través de ella. Las lágrimas le caían, enrojeciendo sus ojos- déjame pasar, cielo- el niño negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-¡Vas a dejarme, Craig!¡Me vas a dejar porque ya no me quieres!- el pelinegro empujó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo trastabillar al enojado menor, entrando. Puso el seguro al cerrar. Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del otro, pasando sus manos por las mejillas, éste le apartó de un manotazo. Craig sujetó sus hombros, mirándolo ya sin la calma de hacía unos momentos, ya presa de una desesperación latente.</p><p>-Mi pequeño, te juro que no estaba en mis planes dejarte pero es algo que no puedo evitar-sujetó su cara- necesito estudiar y tener un buen trabajo para poder volver por ti y darte una buena vida¿ no te gustaría eso, cielo?¿Vivir conmigo, tener una gran casa?- el niño fue bajando la intensidad de su llanto- mi pequeño grano de café, mi ángel, eres lo que más amo en el mundo, no sería capaz de abandonarte jamás. Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, si fuera posible en este mismo momento le gritaría a todos que te amo y que eres mío- besó su frente, apretándolo más contra su pecho. Los brazos de Tweek rodearon su cuello.</p><p>-Yo... Yo también te amo- susurró, dejando una mancha húmeda en el cuello del pelinegro-¿ al menos puedes prometerme que vendrás a visitarme? Te voy a extrañar demasiado- lo tomó del mentón, besándolo brevemente.</p><p>-Si tú me prometes no hacer con nadie más, nunca, las cosas que hacías conmigo, yo te juro que estaré aquí siempre para tu cumpleaños- el rubio asintió, calmándose. Craig sonrió sobre sus labios, besándolo más profundamente. Se sorprendió al saborear sus propias lágrimas entrometerse entre sus bocas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sombra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig causaba una buena impresión. Su cabello negro prolijamente peinado, su piel bronceada por el ejercicio al aire libre, su forma pausada al hablar con esa voz masculina pero amable. Era encantador en medida que también era reservado y hasta frío. Se le solía ver estudiando hasta tarde en la biblioteca o rechazando a alguna de las muchas chicas que lo admiraban. Él nunca parecía interesado. Sus escasos amigos sabían que tenía a alguien esperándolo en su pueblo natal, que su mayor ambición era ser el astrónomo más respetado del país para poder ir a reclamarlo sin que sus padres se opusieran. Cada palabra delataba lo profundamente enamorado que estaba, sus continuos esfuerzos por ahorrar dinero y no faltar ese día en específico del año a su promesa lo confirmaba. </p><p>Craig era un chico atractivo, inteligente y agradable. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos azules, en la sonrisa demasiado torcida que dejaba entrever algo oscuro en él. Una pequeña sombra casi imperceptible por todo el brillo que la encubría. </p><p>Nadie podría creer que ese chico de veinte años se expresaba con tanta pasión de un niño de diez años. Nadie podría sospechar que su miedo no era ser rechazado por ser homosexual, sino algo realmente macabro. Nadie sospecharía, al verlo tan amable, que sin falta cada cumpleaños de Tweek le preparaba café con leche de estrellas a la salida de la primaria, para después llevarlo a dar un paseo por los límites de la ciudad, haciendo uso de su encanto natural para convencer a las recepcionistas de los hoteles que el rubio era su hermano pequeño y estaba agotado por el viaje ,tenerlo para él todo el resto del día y finalmente dejarlo de vuelta en su casa, sabiendo que sus padres no volverían temprano. Nadie sospecharía porque no miraba de manera especial a otros niños. Sólo era Tweek. No era un enfermo, tuvo la desgracia de haber nacido un poco antes que el amor de su vida, se consolaba. Porque Tweek era su alma gemela. Tuvo  amores antes del niño, más de dos novias, más de tres encuentros casuales con hombres sin que ninguna aventura hubiera significado algo. Sólo era Tweek en el mundo, sólo él y su cabello revuelto, su aroma, su suavidad. Nadie podría quitárselo, se juraba, nadie iba a oponerse. Por eso debía ser paciente. Por eso debía mantener en completo secreto el nombre de su amante. Por eso debía cubrir la sombra que lo acompañaba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sangre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek dejó de dibujar cuando Craig se fue. Dejó de abrazar a la gente, ni siquiera respondía los besos de su mamá. Temeroso de incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Craig si alguien lo tocaba. Siempre esperaba con ansias su cumpleaños, haciendo sentir terriblemente culpables a sus padres porque cuando llegaban del trabajo ya lo encontraban dormido. Tweek no jugaba con  otros niños, ni siquiera les hablaba. Después de Craig intentaron buscar un par de niñeras pero el niño siempre las aterraba con sus extrañas pláticas de extraterrestres o intrincados planes gubernamentales para acabar con la población. Entonces Tweek se encerraba en su habitación llorando por horas y rompiendo todo, gritando que el único que lo comprendía era Craig. Sus padres a veces olvidaban explicarles que Tweek era un niño especial y que especial significaba que era ligeramente paranoico. Y que uno de los motivos por los cuales se demoraban de más en el trabajo era porque a ellos no les gustaba lidiar con él. Hacía ya cinco años que Craig se había ido y su padre a veces todavía suspiraba recordando lo tranquila que era su vida cuando él estaba cerca. </p><p>-Hola, campeón- el adulto entró a la habitación de su hijo, encontrándolo haciendo su tarea. Apenas le hizo un gesto y siguió escribiendo- mañana es tu cumpleaños y mamá y yo queríamos saber si te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros, puedes invitar a alguno de tus amigos. No todos los días se cumplen trece- </p><p>-Mañana va a venir Craig, ya sabes que siempre viene en mi cumpleaños- Richard torció los labios en un claro “no empecemos de nuevo con eso” </p><p>-Tweek, yo sé que lo extrañas mucho pero debes dejar de decir eso. Nadie lo ha visto por aquí, apenas ve a su familia en navidad- el rubio resopló.</p><p>-Bueno. No tengo amigos ni ganas de celebrar con ustedes- cortó, siguiendo con su tarea.</p><p>-Eres insoportable- gruñó Richard azotando la puerta. Tweek se quedó mirando la ventana, esperando que amaneciera pronto. Un bonito coche negro se estacionó en la esquina de enfrente. Su corazón dolió de tan rápido que latió al ver al conductor haciéndole una seña. Miró la ventana, evaluando. Puso el cerrojo en la puerta antes de abrir la ventana y saltar sin pensarlo mucho. Apenas sintió sus piernas desacalambrarse por el golpe echó a correr. </p><p>-Hola, cariño- le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa galante. El rubio se lanzó a sus labios una vez que entró, siendo correspondido con rapidez- deja que estemos un poco más lejos-</p><p>- Viniste antes- rió alegre, poniéndose el cinturón.</p><p>- No pude contenerme,amor-  mientras manejaba iban hablando de sus días, de la rutina. Del increíblemente largo año que no se habían visto. Craig estacionó en un hotel lujoso a las afueras de la ciudad. Antes de bajar del auto, lo miró con seriedad- es importante que me sigas el juego¿está bien?- asintió. Bajaron del auto y entraron al hotel. Craig pidió la habitación y la recepcionista ni siquiera notó al menor temblando pegado a la pierna del pelinegro. Sólo le dio la llave y avanzaron por los pasillos sin que nadie notara algo extraño en ellos. </p><p>Tweek miraba la habitación completamente embriagado por la emoción de lo incorrecto. Había salido a medianoche a escondidas de sus padres. Sus estúpidos padres que nunca tenían un minuto para él. Aunque nunca lo decían, él sentía en sus palabras condescendiente y forzadas lo mucho que se avergonzaban de él, de su incapacidad para filtrar las cosas que pensaba de las que decía, de sus delirios, de sus silencios mirando a puntos inexistentes. Craig había sido la primera persona en escucharlo, en demostrarle cariño sincero, en hacerlo sentir normal. Por eso cedía a todos sus juegos aunque a veces le lastimaban, aunque a veces las dudas querían asomarse a señalar sus actos como malos. Se recostó en la cama. Suave y enorme. Craig se aflojó la corbata y se dio tiempo de observarlo. Estaba de traje y llevaba el cabello más corto. Recordó que le había contado antes de llegar que había encontrado un buen empleo y todo iba perfecto según su plan. Escucharlo planear un futuro junto a él aislaba el constante ruido en su cabeza. El mayor se quitó el saco y los zapatos, ayudando a Tweek a imitarlo. Después se recostó a su lado y el rubio se acercó para que lo acomodara en su pecho, escuchando su corazón contándole cuán profundamente relajado estaba su dueño.</p><p>-Mi cielo, mi niño- besó su frente, sus cabellos- no puedo creer que llevemos cinco años juntos- río- Dios, cada día amanezco pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te amo. Cómo ansío poder estar así por siempre contigo, sin escondernos- besó su nariz y sus mejillas- a veces me cuesta tanto no volver por ti- Tweek besó tímidamente sus labios en señal de consuelo y Craig acarició sus mejillas, mirándolo. No había nada en sus ojos que le mintiera. Todo él era amor y devoción. Se inclinó a besarlo esta vez más largo, recordándole cuánto extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, la humedad de su saliva. Fue bajando sus manos por la espalda del rubio hasta su trasero, apretando. Se separó, sorprendido por el tacto.</p><p>-Tranquilo, cariño- volvió a besarlo, apretándolo de nuevo contra él, pasando la lengua por su oreja.</p><p>-Se siente raro- se removió inquieto por las manos que buscaban dentro de su camisa- no me gusta, Craig- intentó quitar las manos pero el mayor lo sujetó con fuerza, besándolo para callarlo, bajando el cierre de su pantalón.</p><p>-Mi cielo, ya eres un niño grande, ya debes saber cómo se demuestran amor los adultos- guió su mano a su entrepierna para masturbarse,levantando su camisa para morder sus pezones. Tweek sintió su corazón dolerle de nuevo pero esta vez sin calidez y más bien con un profundo temor. Temblando, trató de relajar su cuerpo para hacer más agradable el contacto, pero las sensaciones eran tan nuevas y tan fuertes que no podía dominarse. Craig se quitó la camisa y le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, poniéndolo boca abajo, masturbándolo. Había escuchado a los otros niños hablar de cómo se tocaban a sí mismos pero él nunca lo había hecho. Era más retraído que el resto por lo que maduraba con lentitud y había ciertas cosas que todavía no despertaban su interés. Sentir unas manos ajenas en esa parte de su cuerpo le quitó la poca calma que había conseguido. Estaba completamente aterrado. La boca del pelinegro en su espalda, bajando hasta posarse sobre sus glúteos y separarlos, introduciendo su lengua lo hicieron sobresaltar, quiso darse vuelta pero Craig presionó su cuerpo contra la cama, sujetándolo de las muñecas.</p><p>-Craig, no me gusta. Se siente muy raro- sollozó - por favor ya no sigas-</p><p>-Tweek, esto me hace sentir bien- sacó su lengua, sujetándolo de las caderas, abriendo sus piernas- ¿No puedes soportarlo por mí?- besó sus hombros-¿Acaso tú no me amas? Quizá ya no te gusta estar conmigo- bajó el tono de voz, deteniéndose de pronto.</p><p>-No, no,no. Te amo, Craig. En serio lo hago- se dio media vuelta para abrazarlo- sólo que todo esto es muy nuevo- se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.</p><p>-Oh, amor- besó su frente, empujándolo de vuelta contra la cama, poniéndolo con la cara en almohada otra vez- estás tan equivocado- buscó en el saco que había quedado en el piso la botellita de lubricante y los condones. Introdujo un dedo y el menor no pudo reprimir el jadeo. Craig, mecánico, introdujo otro más sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Se abrían y cerraban en un tortuoso compás. </p><p>Ese dolor fue nada cuando sin demasiadas ceremonias lo penetró. Trató de morder la almohada, de respirar hondamente, pero sentía que lo estaba partiendo. Quemaba.</p><p>-¡Ya, ya, por favor!¡ Me duele mucho!-</p><p>-Por Dios, Tweek- gimió- no es la primera maldita vez que lo hacemos, baja la voz¿Quieres que nos descubran? ¿Quieres que me lleven a la cárcel y ya no vuelva a verte?- Tweek negó con la cabeza, sin poder hablar por el llanto y el dolor-entonces por favor sé un buen niño- entraba y salía, sujetando sus caderas, por minutos asfixiantemente largos hasta que por fin y con un fuerte gruñido acabó. No hubo manera de ignorar el manchón de sangre que se había formado en los muslos del niño hasta las sábanas- bebé, lo siento- desenrrolló y tiró al piso el condón, corriendo al baño por una toalla para pasarla por sus piernas con suavidad-amor, lo siento tanto, creí que ya estabas listo para hacerlo despierto y sin los relajantes musculares- lo abrazó, besándolo con dulzura, secando sus lágrimas.</p><p>-¿Ha...hacerlo despier...despierto?- balbuceó entre hipidos. </p><p>-Cariño, hay algo que debo confesarte- besó su frente, caminando hasta la mesa de centro donde recién notó había dejado una cámara- será más fácil si te muestro-</p><p> Vio el foco rojo de “ Grabando” apagarse.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Velas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para Tweek el mundo se detuvo aquella noche. Toda una larga noche en que la persona que más juraba amarlo se la pasó tocándolo de formas que le confundían y lastimaban, obligándolo a verse a sí mismo de ocho años siendo tocado de esa misma dolorosa manera. Odiaba ser un niño grande y aprender cosas de adultos. Aunque Craig también fue más cálido que nunca. Lo abrazó y besó más que otras veces, disculpándose por haberlo hecho sangrar, por haberle mantenido oculto su ritual. Eran pareja y no debían guardarse secretos, le dijo. No paraba de repetir lo mucho que lo amaba y lo especial que era en su vida. Se pasaron el resto del día en el hotel, pidiendo servicio a la habitación todo lo que al rubio le apetecía. Tweek estuvo seguro que estaba enamorado de Craig y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Aunque estar enamorado se sintiera tan sucio y confuso.</p><p>Al llegar la noche y con una lacrimosa despedida, Craig se marchó de nuevo, dejándolo en casa, ayudándolo a entrar por la ventana. Su habitación estaba a oscuras. Encendió la luz, quitó el seguro de la puerta y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, distinguió la cama. Un flashazo de los vídeos que le había mostrado Craig lo golpeó.Algo no estaba bien. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, mareado, débil y asustado. Se sentó en el suelo, jalándose los cabellos. Estaba confundido y sin tener a Craig cerca las cosas se veían diferentes. El cuerpo volvió a dolerle y una asfixiante angustia se instaló en su pecho¿ así era el amor? Había escuchado a las niñas de su clase hablar cursilerías de libros juveniles que lo describían como una fuerza demoledora, en algunos programas como algo que quemaba y era dulce.</p><p>Él se sentía demolido por dentro, con un inaguantable ardor en el cuerpo y una dulce esperanza de que eso significara amar a alguien. Se sentía demasiado confundido y asustado no pudo evitar el llanto. Escuchó los pasos de alguien y reconoció los toques en la puerta de su padre.</p><p>-Adelante- su voz salió quebrada.</p><p>-¿Tweek?- el adulto se acercó preocupado al verlo llorando y jalando su cabello. Apartó sus manos de los mechones-¿qué ocurre, hijo? Estuvimos toda la tarde llamándote, pensamos que ni siquiera estabas en casa-</p><p>-No estaba- se abrazó a sí mismo, desviando la mirada. De pronto se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.</p><p>-¿Dónde estabas?- el menor se incorporó para abrazarlo, llorando con más fuerza.</p><p>-Papá¿ es normal que duela cuando te aman? No me gustó ese juego. Me dolió, me hizo sangrar¿eso es que te amen?-</p><p>-¿Qué estás diciendo?- el adulto lo separó de él, pálido por sus palabras.</p><p>-Craig me ha estado haciendo cosas cuando viene en mis cumpleaños, papá. Anoche ni siquiera fue la prime...- Richard lo abofeteó. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo golpeaba.</p><p>-No tienes ni idea de las cosas terribles que estás diciendo, Tweek. Esto ya está yendo muy lejos, tienes que empezar a controlar tu imaginación o le vas a echar a perder a alguien más la vida. Craig tiene dos años sin venir en navidad para ver a su familia ¿Cómo se te ocurre que va a venir desde Connecticut hasta acá por ti? Y para hacerte- negó con la cabeza, levantó su dedo y lo señaló con autoridad- te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de Craig. Después de todo lo que hizo por ti¿Cómo te atreves a inventar semejante barbaridad?- se dirigió a la puerta- tienes tres minutos para cambiar esa actitud y bajar a comer tu pastel con nosotros, se acabaron las consideraciones contigo- azotó la puerta, dejándole un vacío enorme en el pecho a su hijo.</p><p>-Pide un deseo, cariño- su madre le apretó el hombro después de encender la vela del pastel. Un reluciente trece chispeando sobre el decorado de chocolate. Tweek cerró los ojos, juntando todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y sopló.</p><p>"<em>Ojalá nunca vuelva a cumplir años."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hambre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es el primero en despertarse. Esperar que la cabeza deje de dolerle lo suficiente para poder incorporarse. Desnudarse y correr hacia la báscula para que</p><p> marque el rumbo de todo su día. Menos de un gramo, doscientas abdominales y media manzana. Más de cuatro gramos aunque sea,  la manzana completa y sólo cincuenta abdominales. Quince gramos, sonríe y da pequeños saltitos emocionados. Se recuesta en el suelo, uno, dos, su columna contra el frío y duro piso debería dolerle. Debería preocuparse por lo borroso que se vuelve el techo a medida que se flexiona sobre sí mismo. Cuarenta, cuarenta y uno.Se queda unos minutos en el piso para que la garganta deje de quemarle. Entra al baño y deja que el agua caliente casi hirviendo lo recorra, esperando inútilmente que se lleve sólo un poco el frío que tiene adherido a los huesos. Sale del baño de vuelta a su habitación, parándose frente al espejo. Delinear el vértice pronunciado de sus clavículas, buscar el ángulo donde su cintura se hunda más, las caderas asomando afiladas. Escoger la ropa menos aniñada que tenga, mirar con orgullo la talla de un sólo dígito. Acomodar sus cosas en la mochila, rezar no haber olvidado ninguna tarea. Bajar las escaleras en silencio aunque sabe que sus padres todavía duermen. Poner la cafetera y buscar la manzana más pequeña del frutero. Partirla en cuatro, tomar un trozo y morder poco a poco, sin escuchar a su estómago suplicar. Media taza de café y media de leche, sólo una cucharada de azúcar, se la ganó. Beber. Volver al baño y tratar de no volverse loco por el dolor de sus encías contra las cerdas del cepillo. Salir. Cerrar la puerta ¿ Cerró la puerta? ¿Olvidó las llaves? ¿Alguien lo está siguiendo? Esa sombra es del perro del vecino¿ Irá a morderlo? Su mente está demasiado cansada para el ritmo de sus inquietudes. Camina más deprisa hasta llegar a la escuela. No habla con nadie. Buscar su salón. Sentarse. Dejar que las clases pasen como si prestara atención a ellas. Escuchar el timbre. Buscar en sus bolsillos rumbo al patio, a la zona más al fondo. Abrir el libro, encender su cigarro. Escuchar disimuladamente las quejas de Henrietta sobre su madre e ir fabricando una respuesta que daría si alguien le preguntara. Si alguno de ellos lo notara. Morderse los labios, cambiar la página. </p><p>-Oye¿Tienes otro de esos? Olvidé mi cajetilla en el salón- debe pestañear más de tres veces para asegurarse que no es producto de su imaginación, que es Pete el que le está hablando a él. Se apresura a asentir, rebuscando en sus bolsillos y extendiéndole la caja de cigarros con manos temblorosas- No es necesario que te quedes todo el tiempo en la esquina, ya sabemos que siempre estás aquí- lo mira y Tweek asiente tímidamente, incorporándose y dando los dos o tres pasos que lo separan del grupo de amigos como si estuviera cruzando una frontera ilegalmente. Detienen un momento su conversación para mirarlo. Henrietta se recorre para hacerle un espacio junto a ella y continúan su conversación. Tweek trata de disimular su sonrisa tras el libro. Por primera vez, no está tan angustiado porque se alargue un poquito más la hora de la comida u olvidar entrar a su siguiente clase. </p><p>-Si quieres estar con nosotros debes dejar de usar esa estúpida ropa de Carter's- Michael lo evaluó de pies a cabeza.</p><p>-¿ Puedo estar con ustedes?- susurró apenas.</p><p>-Eres lo suficiente inadaptado y tienes buen gusto en libros- dijo Henrietta desinteresada-podrías ir con nosotros después de clases a mi casa, tendremos una lectura de poesía y podemos ayudarte con tu estilo-</p><p>-¿Después de clases?- se incorporó, entusiasmado-¿ Por qué no vamos de una vez?- El grupo de amigos se miró entre sí, asintiendo e incorporándose. Qué más daba unas horas antes o después. </p><p>Más seguro en sí mismo, comenzó a tomar parte de la conversación , gratamente satisfecho porque ninguno lo ignoraba ni lo miraba como si estuviera desquiciado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Henrietta no estaban sus padres y entraron a su habitación. Se acomodaron mientras la chica buscaba en su armario . Tweek no podía cambiar su gesto alegre.</p><p>-A ver, pruébate esto, es lo más pequeño que tengo- le extendió un par de prendas. El rubio buscó la puerta, pero ella rió- oh, vamos no te cohibas por mí. He visto desnudos a estos tres imbéciles desde primaria, no me voy a asustar- se seguía sintiendo incómodo pero no iba a permitir que sus manías se interpusieran. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho se sentía aceptado. Se deshizo de su camisa sin notar los ojos chocolate de Pete pegarse a él.</p><p>Era pequeño para el promedio, quizá uno con sesenta o un poco más. Su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza, mortífera,  cubierta de venditas y moretones. Tan delgado que podía ver sus huesos marcarse al respirar. Tweek era una belleza trágica, con sus facciones andróginas y las ojeras haciendo ver más brillantes sus ojos multicolor. Más brillantes pero nunca felices porque ese chico tenía impregnado el perfume de la angustia en cada poro. Era algo que no le dejaba apartar su atención. Michael le hizo una pregunta con tono más fuerte y volteó la cara, todavía escuchando las prendas caer al piso.</p><p>-Wow, amigo- exclamó Henrietta.Tweek miraba al piso, no muy seguro. La camisa que le había dado le cubría apenas hasta unos centímetros arriba del ombligo y el short de mezclilla tampoco era muy largo rematando con las medias de red. Todo negro.Henrietta sonrió y colocó a Tweek en la silla frente a su tocador, cepillando su cabello.</p><p>-Cielos, Henrietta, no es una muñeca- Firkle rodó los ojos y la chica le dio una mala mirada.</p><p>-Ustedes nunca me dejan hacerles esto-</p><p>-Yo me estoy divirtiendo- confesó Tweek, echando su cabeza hacia atrás,sonriéndole-¿ me puedes poner algo de maquillaje?-</p><p>El camino a casa se sintió diferente, ligero. La noche ya iba cayendo.Olvidó que parte de su ritual diario también era llegar antes que sus padres. Ese día realmente quería compartirlo con ellos. Entró, todavía sonriendo. Encontró a su papá en la cocina.</p><p>-Hola,Tweek- dijo sin mirarlo, bostezando- estaba a punto de irme a dormir, tu madre dejó la cena en el refrigerador-</p><p>-Hola, papá¡Hoy me pasó algo increíble!- rodeó la mesa para alcanzar al adulto, quien caminó hacia el lado contrario, sin mirarlo de nuevo.</p><p>-Mañana, hijo. Estoy cansado-</p><p><br/>Cerrar la puerta, dejar la mochila en el piso, junto al librero. Quitarse los zapatos. Encender la computadora, enfocar la cámara. Abrir las videollamadas. Morderse las uñas. Seleccionar su nombre, escuchar el sonido burbujeante de la espera. Distinguir su figura.</p><p>-Hola, dulzura- Craig le sonríe , genuinamente complacido.</p><p>-¿Estás ocupado?-</p><p>-Sabes que para ti jamás lo estoy- se acerca al monitor, queriendo mirar más-¿ Eso es delineador?- la sonrisa vuelve a brotar.</p><p>-¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas a los chicos góticos que te mencioné la semana pasada? Hoy me invitaron a salir con ellos y me hicieron un cambio de imagen- se alejó para que la cámara lo enfocara por completo, modelando su atuendo ante un embelesado Craig.</p><p>-Te ves maravilloso, amor- sonrió-y también te ves muy feliz ¿ la pasaste bien con ellos?-</p><p>-Mucho- notó las latas de bebidas energetizantes en el escritorio de Craig y aunque la cámara no tenía la resolución suficiente, podía distinguir una sombra bajo los ojos azules-¿ Seguro que no estás ocupado?-</p><p>- No, no. Acabo de terminar el trabajo- recargó su mentón en su mano- cuéntame más-</p><p>-Son muy divertidos. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando de libros. Henrietta se queja mucho de su madre, pero en realidad es una mujer muy agradable. Michael no paraba de hablar de su novia, tampoco. Nadie sabe quién es, creo que es imaginaria- rió- Firkle no habla mucho, siempre parece malhumorado y luego está Pete. A él tampoco le gusta Stephen King-</p><p>-Suena a que tuviste un buen día- sonrió- Me da gusto que tengas amigos, Tweek. Los mereces- el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>-Te extraño mucho- suspiró.</p><p>-Yo también te extraño mucho, amor. Espero que este año pueda quedarme un par de días más para tu cumpleaños- desvío la mirada-sólo si lo quieres, claro-</p><p>-Craig- dijo aborchonado-¿ todavía estás resentido por eso?-</p><p>-No, dulzura. Fui un imbécil. Te lastimé mucho-</p><p>-Ya pasaron dos años. Ya entendí que me dolió porque mi cuerpo todavía no estaba listo- sonrió suavemente- además, la siguiente vez me lo compensaste muy bien-</p><p>-Y si tú lo quieres, te prometo que este año va a ser mejor- le guiñó un ojo. Tweek se mordió los labios, sintiendo un tirón en su entrepierna. Estar entrando a los benditos dieciséis años repleto de hormonas.</p><p> -¿Cómo?-</p><p>- Oh, bueno. Si puedo quedarme un par de días más, me encantaría llevarte a comer, quizás al parque de diversiones- reconocía esa mirada en él, pero le gustaba darle rodeos- ¿ te gustaría?-</p><p>-Sí, claro- se inclinó más frente al monitor- Pero dime ¿después de eso a dónde iremos?-</p><p>-No lo sé ¿ a cenar? No me trago ese cuento que estás tan delgado por tu complexión. Pero no te voy a incomodar con eso ahora- se aflojó la corbata.</p><p>-Déjatela, por favor. Me encanta como te ves de traje- llevó su mano a su entrepierna, bajando el cierre del short.</p><p>-Y a mí me mata cómo te ves con medias. La próxima vez tendrás que usar unas así. Déjame verte más- Tweek ajustó la cámara para que enfocara sus piernas abiertas con el short en las rodillas- mira lo duro que te pusiste-rió- tócate para mí, ángel-</p><p>Tweek pasó de los trece a los catorce angustiado por el dolor y la confusión. Investigó en libros, en internet alguna respuesta y la palabra delito era expulsada en cada lugar donde leía. Se sintió incluso peor. Pero al buscar más profundo, otra revelación acalló a las demás. Si Craig era un pedófilo como señalaban los libros, estaba en los límites de la edad para ser de su interés. Estaba esperando ese día pero no quería que llegara. Así de dividido estaba. Porque tenía miedo de estar con Craig pero le aterraba no volver a verlo. Podía contar con los dedos las veces que había pronunciado palabra en ese año, ya ni decir cuántos abrazos había recibido. La soledad y falta de cariño pesaban más que cualquier herida que le pudiera infligir. Podía ofrecerle su cuerpo si eso era lo que deseaba. Podría encontrar la manera de verse siempre más pequeño si eso era lo que buscaba en él. Sólo rogaba desesperado ver aparecer las luces de su automóvil en la esquina. Craig llegó. No lo veía a los ojos y en vez de beso hubo un abrazo fugaz. Condujo en silencio y Tweek echó a llorar angustiado, dejando salir todo el torrente de emociones encapsuladas en su pecho. Craig aparcó a un lado de la carretera, abrazándolo, suplicándole perdón por el daño, por todo. Pero Tweek negó, dejándole en claro sus temores ante el lívido rostro del pelinegro. Debió tomarse unos minutos para acomodar sus ideas. Nada más elocuente que un beso en la frente. Lo abrazó de nuevo, acarició su cabello y le juró que aquello no tenía nada que ver con su edad. Era él. Sólo era él. Tweek se conformó. Aquella vez pasaron la noche ahí, abrazados y hablando, besándose apenas. Al año siguiente fue Tweek quién, con la cara totalmente roja, le pidió que pasaran la noche juntos. Craig estaba dispuesto a remendar lo pasado y fue muy cuidadoso. Dejó el control totalmente en manos de Tweek, dejó que llegara hasta donde quisiera, guiándolo, explicándole. Incluso dejó que lo penetrara. Si así hubiera sido desde la primera vez se habría ahorrado el trauma, le dijo entre risas. Craig también era nuevo en eso, se defendió. </p><p>Tweek se aferraba a esa rutina, a esa imitación de normalidad con todas sus fuerzas. Cualquier cosa antes que estar solo, que no tener a quién llamarle a la hora que fuera sabiendo que estaría para él. Un consuelo afectuoso, un te quiero sincero valían el precio que Craig quisiera ponerles. Por eso, aunque le jurara que su edad no tenía nada que ver con el amor que le tenía, Tweek se obligaba a soportar el hambre para no crecer. Podía renunciar a su salud. Pero nunca a él.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secretos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete prestaba atención a cada mínimo detalle que le permitía conocer más de Tweek. Le gustaba mucho la pintura. Sabía tocar el piano y a veces tarareaba alguna que otra canción de su grupo favorito. Sus flores favoritas eran los narcisos. Su primer fractura fue a los cuatro años y otro sinfín de cosas superficiales que él recordaba.</p><p>A la hora del receso, Tweek dejaba botada su mochila en cualquier esquina, encendía su cigarro, le daba un largo trago a su termo de café y recargaba su cabeza en las piernas de Pete. Cuando Tweek se ríe, un pequeño hoyuelo se le forma en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando Tweek se ríe, Pete no puede evitar olvidarse de lo mierda y ridículo que es el mundo.</p><p>-¿En verdad no vas a comer nada?- el rubio se encoge de hombros y pone el cigarro en los labios de él, más atento a las quejas de Henrietta por el peinado que su madre le hizo.</p><p>-Yo creo que te ves preciosa- le guiña un ojo y la risa de ella le retumba al gótico. Son muy cercanos. Demasiada confianza. Inspira el tabaco sin dejar de mirar a la chica y el beso volado para Tweek.</p><p>-¿Por qué esa cara de diarrea?- Preguntó Michael y Henrietta lo mira con una ceja levantada al igual que Pete. Tweek no puede evitar reírse , haciendo que los demás lo imiten antes de discutir y siguen sus conversaciones normales.</p><p>-¿Te espero a la salida para ir al centro comercial? Prometiste acompañarme a comprar otras medias- Tweek se estira como un gato, atrayendo la atención de la chica, quien mira fugazmente a Pete, con un brillo cómplice.</p><p>-Lo siento, querido, olvidé que debo...lavar el baño ¿ por qué no le pides a Pete que te acompañe?-</p><p>-Lo prometiste- hace un puchero, apretando sin notarlo el pantalón del gótico Suspira- está bien, será en otra ocasión. No te ofendas, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si una chica me acompaña- Pete ladea la cabeza, restándole importancia- aunque igual pueden ir a mi casa, me aburro mucho estando solo- volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos.</p><p>-Michael y Firkle me van a acompañar, esta vez sólo serán ustedes dos- dijo Henrietta, mirando significativamente a Pete. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al saberse descubierto y que la intención de ella era ayudarlo a pasar un rato a solas.Tweek buscó los dedos del gótico, sonriendo y entrelazándolos con esa naturalidad para el tacto que lo descolocaba a la vez que adoraba. </p><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio ya sabía que no habría nadie. Le indicó dónde estaba su habitación y le pidió que le esperara mientras hacía café para él y un sándwich para su invitado. Se sintió invasivo al entrar. El piso estaba repleto de legos y tazas vacías de café, algunos envoltorios de caramelos y ropa. Por un momento pensó que debido a sus raras manías sería alguna clase de fanático del orden.Aunque lo intentó, no pudo pasar por alto la pequeña trusa con holanes azules y blancos tirada con las demás prendas, sonrojándose. Era muy pequeña para ser de Henrietta, así que rápidamente desechó la idea pero no la imagen del espigado rubio caminando a su lado, con su cabeza entre sus piernas, usando aquello sin que absolutamente nadie lo supiera. De pronto la habitación se sintió más apretada y caliente. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de llevar su concentración a otro lado antes que el flujo sanguíneo se detuviera en su entrepierna. Las medias y el short también tirados le hicieron ya imposible su tarea y sólo pudo cruzar las piernas, rogando que Tweek no lo notara.</p><p>-Olvidé preguntarte si te gustan las orillas cortadas- se sobresaltó al escucharlo entrar.</p><p>-No.Es decir sí- apretó sus palmas contra su pierna- así está bien, quiero decir- Tweek levantó una ceja, riendo y sentándose a su lado, extendiéndole el plato con el alimento que fue recibido con manos temblorosas.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? Te pusiste rojo- acercó su mano a su frente y Pete tuvo que apartarla.</p><p>-La garganta me ha estado dando problemas. Ya sabes, efectos colaterales de fumar desde los diez- rieron, Tweek se levantó, quitándose la camisa con total naturalidad al notar una mancha de café en ella. Estaba en su casa, en su habitación. Comenzó a sentir las palpitaciones más fuertes mientras el otro le ofrecía alguna manera de pasar el tiempo sin que pudiera unir las palabras en una frase dentro de su mente. Todo era el blanco torso desnudo buscando alguna prenda en el piso, doblándose, delineándose. Olvidó que se estaba escondiendo cuando Tweek, sonriendo, encontró la camisa que buscaba y volteó a mirarlo. Su gesto cambió a uno triste, como el de un niño que ha hecho algo muy malo.</p><p>-Lo lamento ¿Fue mi culpa?- bajó la mirada y Pete no supo qué decir. Todas las frases sarcásticas o inteligentes se aglutinaban en su mente queriendo salir a la vez pero la vergüenza le ganaba. Apretó las rodillas esquivando la mirada hasta que sintió unas manos sobre su cierre y juró que no podía Tweek realmente estar hincado frente a él-en serio lo lamento,Pete-retrocedió con sus codos sobre la cama al sentirlo masajearle sobre la ropa interior Tweek fijó sus orbes multicolor sobre él con un gesto terriblemente triste y resignado- está bien si no le decimos a nadie ¿cierto? sino después será doloroso para ti. Además- bajó la mirada, curveando sus labios en un intento de sonrisa mientras liberaba su miembro de la ropa- supongo que en algún momento alguno de ustedes me pediría que les pagara los buenos tratos ¿no?- </p><p>Pete sabía que debió haber dicho algo reconfortante. Tener más fuerza de voluntad y apartado los cálidos y húmedos labios de él, no haber dejado que su lengua jugara de esa manera sobre su piel. Algo había muy oscuro en las palabras de su amigo, en la forma tan sumisa con la que hacía aquello. Debió haber tenido más valor para no posar sus manos sobre su cabello, guiándolo aunque no fuera necesario porque vaya que sabía lo que hacía. Y no fue hasta que terminó y escuchó al rubio murmurar que iría a lavarse los dientes que logró aclarar su mente, dispuesto a comenzar un diálogo sobre lo ocurrido.</p><p>-¿ Has leído a Aleister Crowley? Acabo de comprar este libro- salió del baño, recogiendo del escritorio el libro negro y extendiéndoselo antes de sentarse junto a él- es como mil veces mejor que ese tonto de King- rió. Como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.</p><p><br/>-Eh...No.No lo conozco pero confío en tu buen gusto-</p><p> </p><p>Aquella tarde Pete comprendió que no todos los secretos de Tweek eran inocentes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Excusas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tarde iba avanzando a través de la cortina contra la pared y no sentía ninguna urgencia por levantarse, por hacer absolutamente nada más que seguir abrazando a Tweek , escucharlo desvariar sobre la alineaciones planetarias y los terremotos, viendo sus nerviosos dedos tamborilear sobre la pared, sentir los cabellos de su nuca rozar sus labios.Entrecerró los ojos dejándose naufragar en la paz del momento.</p><p>-No te duermas- le reprendió, girándose para quedar frente a frente. Pete sonrió , pasando sus dedos por las delicadas facciones con cariño, con ternura, se inclinó para besar su frente y dejar sus labios un momento más ahí, abrazándolo.</p><p>-Te quiero- dijo en un susurro indeciso, apenado.</p><p>-Yo también te quiero- acomodó su cabeza en el pecho,  arrugando la nariz al sentirla chocar con el colguije de su camisa- tú y Henrietta son mis amigos favoritos- bajó la voz hasta la confidencialidad.</p><p>-No, yo me refiero a- tomó su mentón y lo besó fugazmente- esta clase de " te quiero" ¿ me entiendes?- Tweek sintió sus dedos crisparse sobre la cintura de su amigo.</p><p>-Me da pena hacerlo aquí, si quieres vamos a mi casa y puedo volver a...-</p><p>-Tranquilo- rió estrechando el abrazo- no puedo negarte que lo disfruté, Tweek, pero no es eso lo que estoy buscando contigo. Que Cthulhu me perdone por semejante cursilería, quiero el cuento rosa contigo, una relación de películas taquilleras-</p><p>-No te comprendo-</p><p>-Dios, Tweek, es tan jodidamente evidente que estoy enamorado de ti- se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, avergonzado-¿ me harás pedirte que seas mi novio de la forma más conformista del mundo? ¿ Con rosas y toda la mierda?- </p><p>-Pete-retiró la almohada con cuidado, buscando sus ojos oscuros- yo no puedo ser tu novio. No me malinterpretes, eres una persona increíble y creo que eres muy guapo pero ya estoy en una relación con alguien-</p><p>-¿Henrietta? Mierda...No puedo negarte que lo sospechaba- se incorporó, sentándose.</p><p>-No digas tonterías- resopló divertido- es complicado de explicar-</p><p>-Puedes intentarlo ¿ O crees que soy muy estúpido para comprenderlo? Es decir, he estado contigo casi cada tarde desde hace meses y nunca te he visto con nadie aparte de nosotros y nunca lo habías mencionado-</p><p>-A Craig no le gusta que hable de nosotros. Dice que la gente no va a comprenderlo.Está en Connecticut, trabaja en el departamento de astronomía en Yale y no viene muy seguido pero -</p><p>-Por todos los demonios- recargó la cabeza en la pared, apretando los labios- ¿ En serio? Es decir, sé que tienes problemas con la realidad pero ¿ en serio me estás inventando todo esto esto para rechazarme? Con un " no" basta-</p><p>-¡No lo estoy inventando!- se levantó de un salto con el enojo repentino subiéndole por la espina dorsal-¡ No entiendes una mierda!-</p><p>-Lo que entiendo es que no parecías muy preocupado por tu novio-remarcó con ironía la palabra- cuando me la estabas mamando pero ahora mágicamente apareció ¿No? Maldita sea, si querías alguien que te quitara lo caliente me hubieras hablado claro. Yo también soy un humano ¿ ya te diste cuenta? No me hubieras tratado así, tan amable, tan cariñoso, de verdad pensé que podía tener algo serio contigo-</p><p>-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- apretó los puños, dándose media vuelta.</p><p>-La próxima vez que se me pare te aviso- se recostó en la cama por completo, mirando hacia el techo- quizá tu novio imaginario y tú me puedan hacer un- se marchó antes de escuchar el final de la frase.</p><p><br/>Corrió las calles que su aliento le permitió hasta llegar al lago, sus piernas y pulmones pulsaban por la carrera. Se dejó caer en el pasto, abrazando sus rodillas, con el corazón punzando sin saber si era por haber corrido o por lo que había pasado. No quería ir con Henrietta y el resto. No podía hablar con sus padres, sin embargo el llanto se le clavaba escalando por su garganta, queriendo encontrar la salida. Sacó su celular del pantalón y marcó el único número que tenía registrado. Escuchó dos timbres antes del "Hola"</p><p>-¿Estás ocupado?-</p><p>-Claro que no, bebé ¿ Estás bien? Te escuchas lloroso-</p><p>-Craig, yo- sollozó, cubriéndose la frente con la mano, apretando más el aparato contra su oreja- peleé con Pete porque no quise ser su novio. Sé que no te gusta que hable de lo nuestro pero tuve que decirle. Me dijo que sólo lo inventé para rechazarlo-</p><p>-Mi amor, tranquilízate. Está bien si hablas a veces de mí, no estamos haciendo nada malo, quizá por eso tu amigo se dio valor para fijarse en ti, porque pensó que estabas solo.No es tu culpa, tú no hiciste nada para que él creyera que tú gustabas de él ¿ cierto? - escuchó el carraspeo dudoso-¿ Tweek?-</p><p>-Por favor no me odies- sorbió con fuerza, limpiándose las lágrimas con coraje- se la chupé. Fue sólo una vez, te lo juro. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, pero no pasó nada después-</p><p>-Vaya- su voz pasó a un timbre plano- no pasa nada. Todos cometemos errores. Disculpa que te cuelgue, debo irme- </p><p>-Por favor- sin embargo el tono ya daba ocupado. </p><p><br/>Arrojó el celular contra la pared de su habitación y tomó el bolígrafo más cercano para clavarlo con rabia en su almohada hasta que sintió los resortes del colchón enredarse en el tubo de plástico. Resopló, golpeó la pared, presa de una furia ciega calentando las venas.  Jirones de sus nudillos quedaron en la pared sin que pudiera recobrar la calma. </p><p>Craig era una persona de competencias. Egoísta y meticuloso. El mejor promedio de su generación. Reconocido por haber identificado una nebulosa oscura antes de graduarse. Incontables ensayos y teorías que lo coronaban como una joven promesa de la astronomía. Siempre buscando algo que nadie más hubiera notado. Tweek era su primera conquista, su primer descubrimiento real. Venció todos sus temores, todas sus dudas para no sólo ser el primero sino el único. Sí, era egoísta y horroroso haberlo encadenado a él. Ya sin los velos de la autoindulgencia, eso había hecho. Había quebrado a Tweek hasta los cimientos, obligándolo a construir un mundo donde sólo estuviera él. Crédulo y tonto, esperando que fuera suficiente. Era normal que buscara otras experiencias más normales, más cercanas y quizá debía abrir los ojos y renunciar a ese capricho. Había puesto tanto en juego y había llegado tan lejos. Respiró pesadamente cinco veces, se acomodó el cabello con la mano y salió de su habitación. Craig no sólo era alguien de competencias. Era alguien de dominaciones.</p><p><br/>Avanzó con cautela hasta la oficina y tocó.</p><p>-Adelante- el hombre levantó el rostro del papeleo sobre su escritorio- Qué sorpresa, Tucker, siéntate ¿ A qué debo tu visita?-</p><p>- Necesito vacaciones- Directo y sin ceremonias.</p><p>-Llevas tres años sin aceptar ni siquiera las estipuladas por ley. Empezaba a temer que estuvieras planeando demandar a la universidad por esclavizarte o algo así- Aunque Tucker era una de las piezas clave de su departamento, debía reconocer que le daba miedo. Inexpresivo y callado, demasiado formal- ¿ Está bien si las programamos para fines del siguiente mes?-</p><p>-No me gusta ser exigente. Pero tengo un asunto urgente y te agradecería que me permitieras irme ya-</p><p>-Haré lo posible por hablar con el rector-</p><p><br/>Le tomó un par de horas serenarse lo suficiente para volver a su casa. Nunca había soportado la soledad y ahora la sentía caerle hasta aplastarlo. Craig tenía razón en enojarse. Pete tenía razón en enojarse y si mañana todos se enteraban de lo que había hecho, tendrían razón en enojarse. No era más que un desperdicio de aire, iba caminando sin levantar la vista hasta que sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros.</p><p>- Creo que jamás en mi vida me había portado tan imbécil- Pete le dio una calada larga a su cigarro antes de extendérselo al otro. Lo tomó , fijándose en las piedritas del camino-  que me haya dolido que me rechazaras no es excusa para haberme portado tan hijo de puta. Lo lamento. Tienes derecho a decidir, digo- sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió- si quieres mandarme al carajo, si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, si... más adelante quieres algo más, yo voy a respetarte. Te quiero, Tweek. Pero sobre todo te respeto- </p><p>Tweek se quedó detenido, sintiendo las mejillas calientes y las orejas zumbarle. Se detuvo, apretando la mano del gótico, deslizándose hasta terminar de abrazarlo, resguardándose. Pete recargó sus labios en su cabello, acariciando su espalda.</p><p>- Es que no lo entiendes- sollozó-Pete, si supieras las cosas que he hecho, sentirías asco. No me volverías a hablar. Soy una mierda, Pete. No merezco que me quieran-</p><p>-Oye- lo sujetó de los hombros para hacerlo mirarle. Sintió una punzada aguda al verlo así de angustiado- Eres una persona increíble. Eres...carajo, no me hagas ponerme cursi dos veces en un día- ambos trataron de sonreír- eres una de las personas más puras que conozco,no veo una mierda de malo en ti¿ quién te hizo creer esas cosas?- Tweek volvió a abrazarlo, negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era un tema que no iba a tocar. Suspiró, acariciando su cabello- está bien ¿ quieres ir a la cafetería con los demás? Podemos hacer apuestas de cuántas veces nos va a maldecir esa nueva mesera antes de las nueve- Tweek se limpió los restos de lágrimas. Pete lo miró dudoso-¿ está bien si nos seguimos tomando de las manos? Es tu puta culpa que me haya acostumbrado- </p><p>-Gracias, Pete-Tweek entrelazó sus dedos y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conocía su rutina de memoria. A qué hora se levantaba, a la que salía de su casa. Todo. Se masajeó las sienes, revisó su cabello en el espejo y se acomodó el saco antes de salir de su automóvil. Faltaban unos minutos para que las clases terminaran. Pronto sintió las miradas extrañadas. Era un pueblo pequeño, se conocían entre todos. Incluso si no tuviera las medallas que lo identificaban como Craig Tucker, el orgullo que ( después de aquél bochornoso episodio con cierto presidente) había colocado a South Park en el mapa, sería observado. Era muy atractivo y lo sabía. Sonrió de lado ante las descaradas miradas de algunas jovencitas. Volvió a revisar la hora en su elegante reloj de mano. Unos minutos.</p><p><br/>-Puedo jurar que mi madre puso algo en mi leche esta mañana, la vi demasiado sonriente- Iba murmurando Henrietta. Tweek sostenía la mano de Pete y la de ella, sonriendo. La chica se detuvo de pronto-¿ Quién será ese?- todos voltearon, topándose con la escena del hombre recargado en su automóvil, siendo inspeccionado por los pequeños grupos de adolescentes. </p><p>-¿Craig?- los ojos de Tweek se iluminaron de una forma que nunca habían visto, se soltó del agarre y corrió, abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta quedar frente a él y comprobarlo. Con su traje impecable y arreglado como modelo de revista. </p><p>-Hola, cielo- la sonrisa se le ensanchó, más sincera. Tweek se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo, abrazando su cuello.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?-</p><p>-Tenía vacaciones acumuladas y me pareció un buen momento para pedirlas- besó sus cabellos, sujetándolo de la cintura-bebé, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado. La gente nos mira- clavó sus ojos  en el grupo de chicos góticos que miraban la escena sin reaccionar. En especial aquél del mechón rojo con expresión de desconsuelo. </p><p>-Sí- puso los pies en el suelo, abrazándolo otra vez. Deprisa pero no lo suficiente para pasar por alto, Craig se inclinó para besarlo, acariciando su mejilla antes de abrirle la puerta a Tweek. Antes de subirse, les dio una última mirada victoriosa.</p><p>-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y que ni siquiera vendrías en mi cumpleaños- </p><p>-Estoy encabronado, Tweek, claro que lo estoy- su tono era demasiado plano para afianzar sus palabras- supongo que en algún momento debíamos pasar algo así- suspiró. Tweek notó que no le estaba llevando a su casa sino a la de Craig. No quiso preguntar. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Tras el cerrojo, Tweek no esperaba sentir los labios de Craig buscando su cuello, su boca, sus manos arrojando la mochila y su chamarra. Lo cargó por los muslos y torpemente se dejó guiar no escaleras arriba sino hacia la cocina. Más próxima para su urgencia. Craig lo sujetaba y él se aferraba , sintiéndose más pequeño y frágil contra aquél cuerpo trabajado y alto . Apenas sintió la dura mesa contra su espalda al ser arrojado, paliado por las manos de Craig destrozando su camisa, dejando una firma amoratada  por donde pasaban sus dientes, mandando al diablo cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Su pantalón tampoco tuvo suerte, la tela rasgándose de su ropa interior y la lúbrica caída de la saliva desde los labios de Craig a su pene para comenzar a masturbarlo sin que doliera, volviendo a besarlo. Estaba completamente sensibilizado. Trató de soltar el cinturón del otro pero Craig sujetó con fuerza su brazo, mordiéndole hasta que saboreó un hilito de sangre. Reemplazó su lengua por sus dedos para que Tweek los ensalivara, bajando los retazos que quedaban de su ropa, haciéndole abrir más las piernas. Se tomó su tiempo para deslizar un dedo, milímetro a milímetro, viendo la expresión necesitada de Tweek y su propia respiración alterarse al sentir el calor calarle hasta la falange. Otro dedo más pero sin moverlos, sólo ahí, estáticos.</p><p>-Craig, por favor, te necesito adentro- lloriqueó, empujando sus caderas contra su mano. Lo sujetó del cuello, sin presionar demasiado, lo suficiente para sentir su saliva al pasar.</p><p>-¿Me estás queriendo ordenar, bebé?- sacó los dedos, acariciando sus muslos, pellizcando después. Tweek negó con el poco aliento que reunió, disculpándose- tendrás qué conformarte con esto. No traje condones y por más que me encantaría metértelo así- liberó su cuello y se alejó del rubio, acomodando las mangas de su camisa- nada me asegura que no has estado revolcándote con ese amiguito tuyo o con sabrá Dios quién más y no me vayas a contagiar alguna mierda-</p><p>-Te juro que sólo se la chupé una vez, ya te lo dije- se quedó recostado- lo siento tanto, Craig. Te juro que sólo fue eso, no lo volveré a hacer-</p><p>- ¿Estás siendo completamente honesto o sólo me lo estás jurando porque estás desesperado porque te lo haga?No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he estado arriesgando por ti, Tweek, mi imagen, mi propia libertad. No he ni siquiera mirado a otra persona. Es jodido tener sexo una vez al año pero lo soporto por ti. He estado soportando para cumplir mi promesa de darte una puta vida de película ¿ y con qué me encuentro? Con que esta pequeña zorra no puede mantener sus piernas cerradas- sujetó su barbilla, deleitándose con la cara humillada y sonrojada del rubio.</p><p><br/>-Estás siendo muy cruel-</p><p>-Oh,no, cariño- pasó un dedo por los labios enrojecidos- al contrario, te he mimado demasiado. Te he tratado mejor de lo que te mereces. Quizá ese imbécil te gusta más que yo y lo mejor será que te deje ser feliz con él¿no?- Tweek se sentó en la mesa, abrazando al pelinegro.</p><p>-Te juro que sólo fue una vez. Por favor, perdóname, lo siento tanto. Si me lo pides no vuelvo a verlo, por favor- Craig acarició los cabellos rubios, sonriendo con suficiencia. Había recuperado el control. Alejó al adolescente un poco para acariciar su rostro, besando su nariz y su frente. Sus labios después, recostándolo de nuevo contra la mesa, bajando el cierre de su pantalón, de nuevo sus labios por el pecho de Tweek, escupiendo en su mano, lubricándose.</p><p>-Eres un niño muy bueno, Tweek. Siempre lo has sido. Tan obediente- puso una pierna del otro sobre sus hombros, sujetando su cintura. Se mordió el antebrazo  para reprimir el gemido cuando sintió sus dedos directo a su punto más sensible.Craig se lo apartó, empezando un compás pausado- no,dulzura, déjame escucharte- más profundo y deprisa esta vez- quiero escucharte decir que soy el único, que me perteneces-</p><p>-Ah, mierda... -clavó sus uñas en los brazos del pelinegro-soy totalmente de tu propiedad, te pertenezco por completo-</p><p>-No lo olvides nunca, Tweek. No me hagas saber de lo que soy capaz si alguien vuelve a acercarse a ti- besó su muslo, clavando su mirada mientras lo sentía abrirse paso dentro de él. Todo se volvió azul como sus ojos. Azul el solvente que lo disolvía para que Craig lo amoldara a su antojo, Azul la flama que le quemaba ahí, justo ahí donde Craig se empeñaba en rozar en cada embestida. Azul la vena inflamada sobresaliendo de su cuello.Azul la niebla que matizaba la violencia de sus palabras. Se dobló, apoyando los codos en la mesa y Tweek rodeó su cintura con sus piernas - te sientes como el maldito paraíso-  buscó sus labios, sintiendo las gotas de sudor ajenas. No pudo reprimir los gemidos al sentirlo masturbarle. Estaba tan cerca, Craig lo sintió contraerse, apretando más, adelantando su propio orgasmo. Casi al mismo tiempo. Respiró con pesadez sintiendo las piernas flaquearle al salir de Tweek. Pegó su frente a su vientre, sintiendo las manos del rubio acariciar su cabello-¿ lo disfrutaste, ángel?-</p><p>-Maldita sea, sí. Es... se siente increíble así-</p><p>-Me da gusto, cielo- inspiró , masajéandose los hombros, se irguió por completo, extendiéndole los brazos a Tweek- ahora vamos a darte un baño, si dejamos que el semen se seque va a ser un suplicio-</p><p>-Puedo hacerlo solo- resopló, sin embargo se dejó cargar recargando perezosamente su cabeza en el hombro de un risueño Craig.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Primero creyó que eran los pájaros anunciando la tarde. Al avanzar por el pasillo distinguió claramente que eran risas y se alarmó al descubrir su origen en el baño.</p><p>-¿Laura?-  Escuchó unos cuchicheos y al confirmar que eran voces masculinas, entró sin esperar respuesta.</p><p>-Hola, señor Tucker- no lo reconoció de inmediato, tenía más de dos años desde la última vez que le había visto y el paso de la niñez lo habían convertido en alguien distinto a sus recuerdos. Sin embargo ese revuelto cabello rubio y aquellos ojos multicolores eran inconfundibles, era el hijo de los Tweak. Dirigió su atención a la otra persona arrodillada frente a la bañera con las mangas de su elegante camisa hasta los codos,ocupado en distribuir shampoo por el cabello rubio  con una devoción religiosa.Porque de todos los escenarios ¿En verdad el más posible era ese? Craig, su hijo, quien no les había avisado de su llegada, quien tenía cerca de tres años sin aparecerse por ahí, con quien apenas hablaba, ahora estaba ahí, arrodillado con toda la soltura del mundo, bañando a un adolescente.</p><p>-¿Craig?-pronunció casi con miedo y el adulto le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo, tomando la esponja y pasándola por los hombros de Tweek- no sabía que estabas en South Park-</p><p>-Llegué ayer en la noche- dijo, desprovisto de interés en darle más explicaciones.</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? -trató de sonreír, de no apretar de más la puerta o sonar grosero al sentirse ignorado.</p><p>-No tengo celular- seguía paseando la esponja por la espalda del rubio-inclínate un poco más, cariño- </p><p>-Creo que has pasado tanto tiempo fuera que no haz notado que Tweek ya no es un niño y es un poco incómodo lo que estás haciendo- carraspeó nervioso-por no decir inapropiado-</p><p>-¿Te incomoda lo que estoy haciendo, ángel?- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y éste echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y negar con vehemencia-¿te parece inapropiado?- volvió a negar y entonces Craig sí lo miró, con una sonrisa ladeada y altanera-¿puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas, papá? El aire está muy frío y no quisiera que mi pequeño se resfríe. En cuanto acabe bajamos a hablar contigo-</p><p>Agachó la cabeza y obedeció, tratando de dominar los escalofríos en su columna ante la escena que había presenciado. Algo ahí no era normal. Ni un poco. Y él no podía pasarlo por alto. Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Abrió el refrigerador , buscando algo fácil de preparar. Thomas se consideraba a sí mismo un buen padre. Había dejado la vida por proveerle a su familia todo lo que necesitaran. Muchas veces hubiera preferido seguir bebiendo que ir a pasar el único día de descanso a la semana en algún estúpido juego de baseball o una insulsa presentación de ballet. Pero amaba a sus hijos y era algo que nadie podía poner en duda. Los amaba y se enorgullecía de sus logros. Craig lo había vuelto loco al mencionarlo en su discurso al titularse, venciendo sus viejas enseñanzas se permitió un par de lágrimas al abrazarlo. Era su hijo, su orgullo. Pero también era su responsabilidad. También era su culpa. Esperaba que con los años, aquél aparente enamoramiento que había descubierto tenía su hijo por aquél chiquillo pasara. En la universidad conocerá otras personas. En el trabajo. Año tras año, la desilusión al saberlo todavía soltero. La desilusión y la expectativa.</p><p>Thomas había visto a Craig besando a Tweek una vez cuando tenía ocho años. No dijo nada. No quiso pensar nunca más en el tema. No podía lidiar con eso. No pensó que sería capaz de algo más, al final de cuentas, Craig era entonces un adolescente normal. Había tenido su etapa de rebeldía, claro y por eso, como el buen padre que era, ocasionalmente revisaba su habitación a escondidas para comprobar que no estuviera en drogas o en armas. No quiso escandalizarse al encontrar somníferos junto a los condones. Esos chicos actuales y sus raras manías. No pegó el grito en el cielo al encontrar una ropa interior demasiado infantil manchada de sangre en su caja secreta de trofeos. Ahora sentía el corazón aguijoneado por la culpa. Escuchó los pasos y las risas al bajar las escaleras. Esa ropa tan holgada no podía ser de Tweek.</p><p>-Hola, chicos¿ Les ofrezco café o pizza fría?- sonrió.</p><p>-Gracias, papá, pero en realidad pensábamos comer fuera. Necesitamos ponernos al día- la expresión relajada de su hijo no hizo sino estremecerlo.</p><p>-Oh, vamos. Hace tres años que no te veo¿ No le puedes regalar unos minutos a tu viejo?-</p><p>-Está bien, cariño- Tweek acarició el antebrazo de Craig- mañana podemos vernos¿no?- el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello- hasta luego, señor Tucker-</p><p>-Espera, te llevo a tu casa- se adelantó el adulto- tú debes venir exhausto, hijo, descansa un poco. Aprovecharé la salida para traer algo más decente de cenar- Tweek miró a Craig con duda, él asintió, deletreando un " está bien" que lo relajó-¿ Está bien si vamos caminando? Me duele el trasero de estar todo el día sentado en la oficina- Tweek rió. No acostumbraba escuchar adultos hablar así. Caminaron en silencio un par de calles-¿Cómo has estado, Tweek? Hace un par de días me encontré a tu padre en el bar, me dijo que estás por cumplir años ¿Cierto?¿ Cuántos cumples?-</p><p>-Dieciséis, señor-</p><p>-Deja las formalidades, hijo. Llámame Thomas- le sonrió, pero Tweek esquivaba su mirada. Se empezaba a sentir incómodo- hay una heladería a un par de calles de aquí¿Te gustaría ir por un helado? Yo invito-</p><p>-Creo que a Craig no le gustaría si se retrasa, señ... Thomas-</p><p>-Sólo serán unos minutos, te lo prometo- el adolescente no pudo más que asentir y dejarse llevar. La heladería era pequeña. Un par de bancas y poca gente quizá por la hora y el día. El adulto pidió y Tweek alegó haber comido demasiado en la tarde. No insistió. Se sentaron, de nuevo silencio en que Tweek intentaba descifrar las intenciones del adulto o las miradas prolongadas que le daba sin dejar de comer su helado-¿ tienes novia, Tweek? Eres un chico muy lindo. Seguro debes traer locas a las chicas de tu escuela-</p><p>-No realmente- disimuló la risa- no soy bueno socializando-</p><p>-No te creo, cuando eras niño eras un torbellino. Recuerdo a tu madre buscándote en las mesas de la cafetería porque te encantaba hablar con los clientes. Ella siempre se disculpaba pero los clientes parecían encontrarte adorable y te volviste como la pequeña atracción del lugar- rió, rememorando- Craig no paraba de hablar de lo lindo que eras. Una cosita tan pequeña y adorable-</p><p>-¿Craig hablaba de mí?-</p><p>-Como si le pagaran por ello" Tweek hizo esto, a Tweek no le gusta aquello, hoy Tweek" no había manera de hacerlo parar- comenzó a morder la cucharilla de plástico, nervioso- te quería mucho, Tweek. Creo que te quería demasiado- lo miró fijamente, dándole escalofríos.</p><p>-No sé a qué se refiere- el adulto dejó la cucharilla , pasando su mirada de un punto a otro, entrelazando sus manos y moviéndolas sin encontrar las palabras.</p><p>- Quiero ponerte en claro que no hablaré de esto si tú no lo quieres.No quiero que sientas que estás haciendo algo malo o traicionando a nadie ¿ está bien? Pero espero que comprendas que esto involucra a mi hijo y yo necesito respuestas- suspiró-Tweek¿ alguna vez Craig te ha... te ha lastimado?-</p><p>-En verdad no sé de qué habla-</p><p>-Eres un niño muy listo, sé que lo comprendes. No... no es tu culpa lo que haya pasado. Por favor dime ¿ alguna vez te ha hecho algo que no te gustara? No lo pregunto para juzgarte. Necesito saberlo para que no vuelva a ocurrir-</p><p>-Disculpe- se incorporó, más pálido y tembloroso de lo normal- debo irme-</p><p><br/>Había reacciones más elocuentes que las palabras. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Humo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los pedófilos son personas físicamente deformes, horribles. Aisladas del resto de la sociedad, inadaptados y extraños despojos que no logran encajar en ningún lado. Hombres mayores  amargados. Monstruos fácilmente reconocibles. Así eran los pedófilos, pensaba Thomas mientras caminaba de vuelta.</p><p>-¿Todo bien? Tardaste demasiado- su hijo se acercó, estirándose, con la cara todavía asueñada y con el cabello húmedo por la ducha.</p><p>- Había algo de gente en el supermercado. Espero no te importe comer comida rápida, sabes que soy un inútil en la cocina y tu madre no vuelve hasta el lunes-</p><p>-¿Dónde está?-</p><p>-Fue a visitar a tu hermana a Pasadena. Si nos hubieras avisado antes que estabas de vacaciones, quizá habrías tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tu sobrino- le sonrió, buscando en su celular y extendiéndole para que viera la fotografía de la feliz madre sosteniendo a su pequeño de tres meses.</p><p>-Es idéntico a ella- dijo desapasionado- es una fortuna porque ese hombre que se consiguió...-</p><p>- Jajajaja, no seas tan rudo con tu cuñado, ni siquiera lo has tratado- se dirigieron a la cocina y ambos empezaron a preparar la mesa, los platos, sirviendo las hamburguesas y papas fritas.</p><p>-Me avisaron dos días antes de su boda, ni siquiera me dejaron tomar el papel del hermano sobreprotector- rió, buscando en la bolsa alguna bebida.</p><p>-A nosotros tampoco nos dijo hasta que estaba en el sexto mes. Supongo que en esta familia somos expertos en guardar secretos-Lo miró de soslayo sin que Craig notara su tono insinuante.</p><p>-La próxima vez le enviaré algún regalo- zanjó mientras se sentaba.</p><p>-¿ Y qué hay de ti? Ya sé que eres todo trabajo, pero no estaría mal que te tomaras un tiempo para el amor-</p><p>-De hecho, papá- se limpió los labios con la servilleta, enderezando la espalda y mirándolo con seriedad- es uno de los motivos por los que vine. He estado considerando aceptar un trabajo en el extranjero, pero de aceptar irme, no lo haría solo- los ojos de Thomas brillaron- y me gustaría que conocieran a la persona con la que estoy saliendo antes de irme-</p><p>-Gracias a Dios- respiró aliviado- las puertas de esta casa están totalmente abiertas para ella-</p><p>-Él-corrigió con mesura, a lo que Thomas, sin perder el buen ánimo, le acarició la mano.</p><p>-Él, claro.Mientras seas feliz está bien, hijo-rió, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa- sabía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas-</p><p>-¿Qué cosas?-</p><p>-Bueno- gesticuló con la mano sin dejar de comer- no te rías, por un momento pensé que ya sabes, eras muy pegado a ese niño Tweak- Craig acomodó su mentón entre sus manos, con un brillo burlón en la mirada.</p><p>-Tweek es un él- el ánimo de Thomas se congeló.</p><p>-Pero es un niño, Craig.Sigue siendo un niño-</p><p>-Uhm-se mordió los labios-yo veo que ha crecido bastante-</p><p>-Este no es un tema para bromear. Si acaso hay algo que quieras decirme, hazlo-</p><p>-¿Decir qué, papá?- mordaz, sin dejar de mirarlo- Tú eres quien empezó con las acusaciones. Más bien, si tienes algo que decirme tú, hazlo.Pero procura tener pruebas porque, como lo dijiste, este no es un tema para bromear ¿ no es cierto?- le dio un sorbo a su malteada. Thomas agachó la cabeza, masticando en silencio.</p><p>Los pedófilos son hombres mayores y amargados, fácilmente reconocibles, se repetía mentalmente mientras su hijo desviaba la atención a algún tema sin importancia, sepultando de vuelta las amargas dudas que le estrangulaban.</p><p>Cuando llegó a casa, revisó su celular, encontrando como esperaba un sinfín de mensajes y llamadas de Henrietta cuestionando su abrupta desaparición.No tenía ganas de explicarle algo que él llevaba casi ocho años intentando comprender.Además estaba exhausto tras el encuentro con Craig. Todo su cuerpo se sentía renovado, revolucionado. En sus manos era otra persona en otro plano de la realidad o más bien en un sitio donde ésta apenas era un papel tapiz adornando de fondo, carente de importancia. Se recostó en el sillón, aspirando el aroma en la camisa que Craig le prestó. Se le resbalaba por los hombros de tan grande pero era como si él siguiera ahí, arrullándolo en un abrazo. Bostezó y se recostó por completo, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Richard bostezó un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta y pasar de largo hacia la sala, discerniendo en la oscuridad un bulto respirar pausadamente en el sillón. Encendió las luces, encontrando a su hijo desparramado. Sonrió y se aproximó a acariciarle el cabello.No había crecido casi nada a pesar que él y su esposa eran altos y además ¿ De quién habría heredado ese metabolismo? negó con la cabeza. Podía ser que tratarlo fuera complicado pero seguía siendo su niño, su único hijo. Al inclinarse para besar su frente pudo notar unas manchitas moradas en su cuello, la camisa descubriendo sus hombros exhibiendo la hilera que proseguía hasta más abajo.</p><p>-¡Tweek!- bramó, despertando de golpe al adolescente, quien se irguió de un salto, atemorizado. Puso su dedo en su cuello, señalando-¿Qué mierda es esto?-</p><p>No necesitó mirarse para saber a lo que se refería. El torrente de sensaciones frescas y el adormecimiento le hicieron sonreír, enfadando más al adulto. Se encorvó sobre su asiento al notarlo sin saber qué explicar, mirando sus zapatos.</p><p>-No tienes edad para estar haciendo esas cosas ¿ dejarte marcar como si fueras un animal? Esa no es la clase de educación que te hemos dado-</p><p>-En eso tienes razón, papá. Imagínate qué raro si tú o mamá me hubieran enseñado cómo hacerlo- dejó salir ácido.</p><p>-No te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera-</p><p>-Perfecto, entonces no hablemos-</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando contigo, Tweek? Apenas te veo unos minutos al día si tengo suerte y sólo quieres pelear conmigo-</p><p>- Nunca tienes tiempo para escucharme, cuando quiero hablar contigo me ignoras o me haces sentir como si te fastidiara ¿ y soy yo el malo? Por Dios, Richard, no seas tan ridículo-</p><p>-De verdad no sé qué está pasando contigo.Solías ser un niño tan obediente y amoroso- Los labios de Tweek se doblaron en una sonrisa oscura, incorporándose del sillón, poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies y rodeando el cuello de su padre con los brazos, mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Sigo siendo muy obediente, papi- rozó su cuello con su nariz- ¿ Quieres saber qué tan amoroso puedo ser?- besó la comisura de sus labios y el adulto lo empujó, completamente aterrado, haciéndolo reír más-Cálmate, sólo estamos jugando-</p><p>- No sé qué cosas te estás metiendo que te hacen portarte así, pero si quieres seguir viviendo bajo este techo más te vale que-</p><p>-¿Sabes qué? Jódete- soltó caminando hacia las escaleras- tú y tus putos intentos de ser un buen padre se pueden ir al carajo- tomó una maleta abandonada en el fondo de su ropero y tomó puñados de ropa, libros, su computadora y un par de legos. Cuando bajó de vuelta las escaleras, su padre seguía ahí con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>-No me hagas reír ¿Te vas? ¿Y a dónde se supone? - Tweek lo empujó con el hombro al salir. Al sentir la brisa de la noche en la cara comenzó a rezar porque tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta. El celular timbró dos veces antes de ser contestado.</p><p>-Me acaban de correr de mi casa- dijo en un aliento.</p><p>-No te muevas de ahí-</p><p>Richard corrió la cortina de la sala, con reloj en mano para contar cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Tweek terminar su berrinche y volver a casa. Esperaría a que entrara, prepararía café y se sentarían a la mesa esperando a que su esposa llegara también y hablarían del comportamiento de Tweek. Quizá él también asumiría su responsabilidad. Su hijo estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y era imposible impedirle las cosas normales de los chicos de su edad, como enamorarse e irse abriendo paso en las dulces mieles del placer. Contó cinco minutos y decidió que él era un adulto y podía dar el primer paso disculpándose. No contaba con ese automóvil negro estacionándose, con Craig abriéndole la cajuela ayudándole a meter su maleta. Definitivamente no contaba con ese abrazo y mucho menos con ese beso. Se apresuró a salir, pero ya se habían perdido en la noche tras el humo.</p><p>Se acurrucó en el asiento de copiloto, negándose a contarle. Craig encendió el radio para llenar el pesado silencio que se formó mientras manejaban sin rumbo, en línea recta.</p><p>- Sólo necesito unos días para organizarme y ver que voy a hacer- recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho.</p><p>-No necesitas un par de días para saberlo. Te vas a ir conmigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte solo en esto, amor?- aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para acariciar su mano, tranquilizándole- Vamos a relajarnos hoy y mañana pensaremos en esto- Tweek asintió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro-¿Te parece si pasamos a comprar la cena a algún lugar o prefieres un restaurante?-</p><p>-En realidad comí algo antes de que llegaras-</p><p>-No te vas a librar con esa treta, bebé. Si no eliges lo haré yo por ti- Tweek hizo un puchero, abrazando la cintura del chico- no seas tramposo-</p><p>-Compremos algo- se rindió. Craig siguió manejando, buscando algún comercio abierto en la carretera. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta encontrar un pequeño automercado. Estacionaron y Craig le pidió que escogiera la comida que quisiera mientras él iba a la sección de bebidas. Después de todo estaban celebrando. Estaba concentrado comparando las botellas de vino, meditando si le permitiría beber una copa a Tweek. Sólo una no le haría daño. No notó a la atractiva mujer que lo miraba desde el otro extremo del estante hasta que le tocó con suavidad el hombro y una sonrisa deslumbrante.</p><p>-Disculpa ¿ podrías ayudarme a escoger vino? Me encargaron uno, pero como no bebo no conozco-</p><p>-Yo tampoco bebo. Por cultura general debería conocer con qué alimentos se complementa cuál vino- dijo ligeramente altivo. Algo que a la mujer le resultó galante- si van a consumir frutos del mar, es vino blanco. Con carnes rojas queda mejor un tinto-</p><p>-¿ Y si por ejemplo quisiera comer carne blanca?- le dirigió una mirada sensual, lamiéndose los labios. Craig volteó hacia el estante donde estaban las botellas apiladas y escogió una.</p><p>-Quizá se refiere a aves, creo que esta es una buena opción- la mujer rió, tapándose la boca.</p><p>-Quizá podrías decirme cuál es tu favorito y podríamos hacer una parada en mi casa para que me sigas hablando de vinos- escuchó los pasos apresurados de Tweek por el pasillo antes de sentir sus brazos rodear su cintura y su cabeza impactar contra su espalda por la velocidad con la que llegó.</p><p>-¡Tienen una sección de mascotas! ¿Podemos pasar a mirar animalitos? ¿Me comprarías un conejillo de indias? Prometo cuidarlo- Craig sonrió, girando su brazo para que Tweek pasara por este para verlo.</p><p>-Te dije específicamente que fueras a escoger la cena- le reprendió a pesar de acariciar su cabello.</p><p>-¿Quién es este amiguito?- la mujer se inclinó para que su cara quedara más cerca de Tweek. Sobresaltado se abrazó más de Craig, no la había visto- qué lindos ojos tiene ¿ Es tu hermanito?-</p><p>-Ya tiene su vino, señorita- dijo cortante, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil un partido tan bueno como aquél hombre.</p><p>-Sí, bueno. Tú me ayudaste, déjame ayudarte a ti ¿ Están buscando qué cenar? Pueden ir a mi departamento, prepararé algo, esperamos que tu hermanito se duerma,abrimos esta botella y vemos qué pasa- le guiñó un ojo. Tweek se quedó con la mirada baja, retorciendo la orilla de su camisa.</p><p>-No- sujetó el hombro de Tweek, presionando para hacerlo levantar la cara- ya le dije que no bebo y no estoy interesado- sin soltar a Tweek, se dio media vuelta para alejarse. El rubio le dedicó una última mirada evaluativa antes de seguirlo-¿Quieres escoger tu conejillo de indias en lo que escojo la comida?- negó con la cabeza. Casi con duda sus dedos buscaron los suyos, Craig le dio un beso en la mano sin soltarlo mientras terminaba las compras.</p><p>Volvieron al automóvil y el ánimo de Tweek regresó a la pasividad, mirando por la ventana sin siquiera preguntar dónde pasarían la noche. Craig suspiró al notarlo.</p><p>-¿Sabes, cariño? Te tenía preparada una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños porque este año es muy especial. Sin embargo, por lo que pasó, creo que estaría bien adelantarlo un par de días ¿qué te parece?- apenas asintió, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.</p><p>Condujo un poco más por un camino oculto de la carretera, subiendo una pendiente, llamando su atención. Era un observatorio. Craig cargaba las bolsas con la comida en una mano y con la otra sostenía la mano de Tweek. Sonreía ante la curiosidad con la que miraba cada detalle. Sacó un juego de llaves de su pantalón y abrió, dejándole pasar.</p><p>-Los beneficios de ser un astrónomo reconocido son que puedo disponer de cualquier observatorio o telescopio del país sólo con pedirlo unas horas antes. Lo aparté de camino a South Park pero no tuve tiempo de preparar nada todavía, tendremos que improvisar- Craig encendió las luces para que pudiera observar mejor</p><p>Era pequeño, un par de máquinas enormes haciendo constantes pitidos conectadas a una computadora, un escritorio plagado de papeles y mapas, una silla y por supuesto, un enorme telescopio blanco sobresaliendo. Tweek recorrió el lugar curioso, pasando sus dedos por encima sin tocar mientras Craig acomodaba el escritorio para adaptarlo como mesa, poniendo la comida.</p><p>-¿Tú trabajas en un lugar así?-</p><p>-Ojalá. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy tras una pantalla haciendo cálculos o redactando alguna nota para la universidad. No hay tanto glamour en las estrellas, dulzura- se sentó, haciéndole una invitación con la mano para que lo imitara. Tweek tragó saliva al ver su plato de plástico. Carne, queso, aceitunas y pan- si te preocupan las calorías, ya encontraremos una manera interesante de quemarlas - se encogió de hombros, sentándose. Un bocado tímido, lento. Todo el tiempo del mundo para que la masa se deshiciera hasta lo líquido, esperando que Craig se distrajera para escupirlo. Pero sus ojos no se apartaban de él, sonriéndole suavemente. Se había esforzado tanto en preparar eso para él. Había tardado sólo cinco minutos en acudir a él. Podía hacerlo. Tragó.</p><p>-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo de vacaciones? ¿Saldrás con tu familia o algo así?-</p><p>-No hables con la boca llena, bebé-rió, sirviendo en las copas el vino, dándole un trago,paladeando- tengo dos meses libres. No lo sé, mi papá esperaba que fuéramos a Pasadena con mi hermana y su familia, pero si te soy honesto, moriría de aburrimiento a los dos minutos. Además- le extendió la copa al rubio, quién la miró dudoso, pero no quiso interrumpirlo. Notó que estaba temblando- como te dije este año es especial, Tweek. Cumples dieciséis, que es la edad límite para acusarme de estrupo. Eso significa que de ahí en más nadie puede hacer nada legalmente si tú aceptas estar conmigo por tu propia voluntad y...- Tweek sujetó su mano queriendo darle valor o calmar sus temblores- No pensé que fuera tan complicado decirlo, lo ensayé mucho tiempo- se cubrió el rostro, sonrojado.</p><p>- Me estás asustando, Craig- el pelinegro respiró por la boca.</p><p>-Me ofrecieron trabajo en Suiza. La fecha límite para darles una respuesta es en dos semanas y lo que quiero preguntarte es si estarías dispuesto a irte conmigo-</p><p>-¿Estás hablando en serio? Es decir, seríamos tú y yo solos en un país extraño¿ qué haría si de pronto descubres que en realidad no me amas tanto o simplemente no puedes tratar conmigo o llega alguien más a tu vida-</p><p>-¿Esto es por la mujer sel automercado? Sabes que llevo toda la vida ambicionando únicamente estar contigo. Te doy mi palabra que no me voy a arrepentir a medio camino  ni fijarme en nadie más- le dio un trago a su bebida, bajando la mirada- si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, está bien- otra vez silencio. Tweek masticaba sin reparar en ello, tomó la copa y le dio un trago, escupiendo y haciendo una mueca de desagrado, haciendo reír a Craig.</p><p>-¿Por esto hacen tanto alboroto los adultos? Sabe horrible- Craig rió con más ganas al verlo limpiarse la lengua con una servilleta. Eso aligeró el ambiente. Hablaban de cualquier cosa riendo. Al acabar de comer, Craig le mostró los aparatos a Tweek, explicándole su funcionamiento. Encendió la computadora para activarlas y mostrarle mejor-¿Y también sirve para escuchar música?-</p><p>-Te estoy mostrando tecnología de punta que permite tener espectros de lugares más allá de la galaxia ¿ y tú quieres escuchar música?- negó con la cabeza, divertido- mientras no pongas uno de esos grupos depresivos está bien- Tweek sonrió acercándose a la computadora para teclear en el buscador. La noche se iba condensando y con ello las estrellas también se volvían más brillantes a la vista, hasta el punto que el pelinegro decidió apagar las luces para dejar que su resplandor lo iluminara todo, dándoles un espectáculo increíble ,  se sentó en el piso, observando por la abertura en el techo hacia el cielo mientras el rubio terminaba de seleccionar la música y se sentó frente a él,recargando su cuerpo contra él, dejándose abrazar, disfrutando el aliento envinado sobre su cabello- esa canción sí me gusta-</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Out here looking for the good life</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>tongue in my cheek and your back in my knife</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I keep pushing through, my eyes right on you"</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>-Tú me enseñaste ese grupo¿ te acuerdas? Siempre pienso en ti cuando lo escucho-se ovilló más contra el calor ajeno y la calma que el momento tenía.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>                 <em> " Everyone says you should get away, fast as you can</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>but I know you'll stay, you never fall behind</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>it's always on your </em><em>mind</em> <em>"</em></p>
</div><p><br/>-¿En qué estás pensando?- bostezó Tweek. Craig no era de muchas palabras, pero era raro verlo así de ensimismado.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>You're somewhere I wanna go</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>nice and swift as we take it slow</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>well, were on our way</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>don't never </em><em>hesitate</em> <em>"</em></p>
</div><p><br/>-Me parece increíble que existan las estrellas. Es decir, la vida es una serie de coincidencias, si existen las flores, si existe el aire es sólo por una serie de coincidencias. No hay más magia que esa pero no hay nada más maravilloso que eso tampoco ¿ No lo crees? Existir no tiene ningún sentido porque no responde a ningún propósito salvo la vida. Por una estúpida coincidencia, estamos en la tierra, en una tierra viva que respira, que late, que sostiene. A veces creo que no reparamos en eso, en la fuerza que implica vivir. Y luego están las estrellas. Esos puntitos de luz que a pesar de estar muertos siguen brillando, siguen siendo un testimonio de la increíble energía que supone haber existido.No comprendía muchas cosas hasta que te conocí, Tweek. Tenías una energía que era imposible de ignorar, tan atrayente. Tan puro. Eras un universo que había sido creado sólo para mis ojos,sólo para mis manos y no podía rechazar semejante regalo. Solía preguntarme ¿Cómo puede la humanidad ser tan inconsciente y lastimar a la tierra, siendo su único hogar? Hasta que, bueno. Yo te herí a ti y supe que la naturaleza humana está infectada de estupidez y codicia. Sin embargo tú no te apagaste con eso, simplemente seguiste brillando con una luz completamente diferente que de alguna manera era obra mía y todo se redujo a ti. Sé que hay más gente en el mundo pero a mis ojos no son más que manchas difuminadas. Nadie brilla más que tú, nadie logra sacarme de mí mismo como tú. Eres algo más que el amor de mi vida, eres mi pedazo de infinito¿ Qué tan imbécil debería ser para despreciar algo así, para negociarlo? No puedo alejarme de ti, dejaría de respirar simplemente me apagaría.Si las condiciones en las que llegaste a mi vida, si nuestra relación misma está en algún parámetro de bueno o malo, te juro que no podría importarme menos. Me importa que existes, me importas tú- Tweek se había dado vuelta comprobando en el rostro augusto de Craig de pronto encendido, de pronto luminoso el profundo sentimiento de sus palabras. Sus ojos azules ligeramente rasgados brillando en otra noche que era solo suya- te amo- Tweek buscó sus labios, dejando que sus dedos viajaran de su nuca a los botones de su camisa, sin más lenguaje que el del tacto para transmitirle todo lo que su corazón estaba celebrando aquél momento.</p><p>     I'll hide in the dark in the back of your brain</p><p>and laugh a little louder as we go insane</p><p>no time to waste</p><p>I never come too late</p><p>-¿Mañana podemos hacer una parada en mi casa? Supongo que necesito algunos papeles para tener mi pasaporte y podamos irnos-</p><p>Se retorcía las manos, se jalaba los cabellos, suplicaba pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Buzón de voz. Su esposa no lograba asimilar lo que Richard acababa de contarle : Craig se había llevado a su hijo. Sentada en la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas viéndolo marcar por milésima vez el teléfono de su hijo. Decidió que era suficiente y se incorporó.</p><p>-Vamos a hablar con los Tucker-</p><p>-No hablarás en serio, querida. Es su hijo¿ no crees que van a encubrirlo?-</p><p>-¿Y qué se supone que haga?¿Quedarme sentada esperando? Dios no lo quiera, pero ¿Qué tal si Craig le hace algo a nuestro hijo? Dices que lo viste besarlo ¿Te imaginas si intenta algo más? Nunca esperé algo así de él, pensar que lo dejamos tanto tiempo a solas con Tweek - sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos. Richard se sentó, agachando la cabeza.</p><p>-Hace unos años Tweek me insinuó que Craig tenía comportamientos inadecuados con él. Lo pasé por alto porque, tú lo conoces, su imaginación es incontrolable- La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca.</p><p>El sol le golpeó justo en la cara cuando el despertador de su celular comenzó a sonar. Se incorporó del suelo, quitando el brazo del pelinegro sobre su cintura, buscando en el revoltijo de ropa el teléfono para apagarlo. Ciento cincuenta llamadas perdidas le pareció excesivo. Todas de su casa, tragó saliva con preocupación, regresando al lado de Craig, apenas abriendo sus ojos con pereza al sentirlo moverse. Comenzó a vibrar, marcando en la pantalla el número de su padre.</p><p>-Es mi papá- le dijo apesumbrado y Craig se encogió de hombros, indicándole que contestara-¿hola?-</p><p>-Tweek, gracias al cielo¿estás bien?- esperaba un reproche, una retahíla de insultos. Cualquier cosa menos la genuina preocupación -¿En dónde estás?-</p><p>-Sí, estoy bien... eh- tapó el auricular, dirigiéndose a Craig-quiere saber dónde estamos-negó y Tweek comprendió, volviendo a la llamada- no necesitas saber dónde estoy-</p><p>-Pásame a Craig-</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes que?- calló- No, estoy solo-</p><p>-Ayer los vi, Tweek. Por favor, pásame a ese maldito bastardo- Craig notó la urgencia en los ojos de Tweek y tomó el aparato.</p><p>-¿Diga?-</p><p>-¿Dónde están?-Era evidente la rabia del hombre. Craig se estiró, acomodando a Tweek en su pecho para acariciar su espalda y cabello, relajándolo.</p><p>-Tweek está a salvo conmigo, no tienes qué preocuparte-</p><p>-¡Una mierda! ¡Los vi!¡Te vi besando a mi hijo!- Craig sonrió de lado-¡ Más te vale que me digas en este momento dónde lo tienes porque te juro por Dios que me voy a encargar de que pagues cualquier mierda que le hayas hecho!-</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando? Tu hijo me habló anoche porque al parecer lo corriste de casa y estaba muy asustado, yo sólo le brindé apoyo y un lugar al cual ir ¿No crees que estás haciendo acusaciones un poco fuertes?-</p><p>-No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo-</p><p>-Para nada.Si tú me muestras cualquier evidencia  más allá de algo que hayas creído ver y que respalde lo que dices, con gusto me presto a indagaciones legales- escuchó su pesada respiración tras el teléfono- porque la tienes ¿No es cierto?-</p><p>-Sigue siendo menor de edad y yo sigo siendo su padre-</p><p>-Claro, su padre que lo dejó salir a medianoche solo y ahora está haciendo un drama porque encontró un lugar para pasar la noche. Te invito que vayas a dar declaraciones a cualquier lugar y les cuentes la situación completa¿ quién crees que quedaría peor?-</p><p>-Te juro que voy a encontrar la forma de que no lo vuelvas a ver jamás en tu maldita vida-</p><p>-Sí, pues buena suerte-colgó, sintiendo la respiración agitada. Se levantó, dando vueltas para tratar de calmarse.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó?- Tweek lo miraba preocupado.</p><p>-Dice que me vio besarte y me va a denunciar o una mierda así-Tweek se aproximó para abrazarlo por la espalda, besando su hombro.</p><p>-Sabes que voy a negar cualquier cosa que te comprometa ¿verdad? -Craig se dio media vuelta, con el gesto más relajado ante aquella frase. Besando su frente.</p><p>-Sabes que voy a matar a  cualquier hijo de puta que se ponga entre nosotros, aunque sea tu jodido padre ¿verdad?- Tweek comenzó a reír, colgándose del cuello de Craig, quien lo inclinó levemente, besando su rostro, sus labios, contagiado de su risa- no te rías, es en serio-</p><p>Ese hombre era humo de caramelo. Su dulzura enmascaraba las redes que iba creando sin poder detenerlo, acariciando su piel, filtrándose por sus poros directo a su cerebro, llenándolo, intoxicándolo . Tan mezclado ya con sus propias entrañas, detenido como un tendón entre sus huesos que era imposible limpiar su rastro sin perder partes de él mismo. Sin querer saber qué tanto de sí mismo ya había perdido.</p><p>-Lo sé, amor. Por eso me rió-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acordaron que lo más prudente sería que Craig esperara en el observatorio mientras Tweek volvía a su casa por las cosas que le pudieran hacer falta. Sin embargo, el pelinegro insistió en dejarlo en la entrada de South Park y después volver. A Tweek le pareció que el letrero de madera con la bienvenida se veía incluso más viejo al lado de aquél automóvil último modelo. Le dio un beso apresurado antes de abordar el transporte que lo llevaría a su casa. </p><p>¿ A dónde acude la gente normal cuando se siente rota? En cada sitio que miraba la única respuesta era esa: a casa. Cuando era pequeño, imaginaba que la suya estaba maldita y por eso papá y mamá nunca estaban. Él era valiente y no le temía a los seres extraños que la habitaban. Eran sus únicos amigos, a decir verdad. Comprendió después que él era el único maldito y estaba condenado a estar en ese palacio siempre a solas, escuchando a los gnomos hurgar en sus cajones o a los extraterrestres susurrando y señalándolo en el cielo. Hasta que Craig llegó. No se inclinó a saludarlo con ese retintín edulcorado que usaban las señoras, no le apretó las mejillas. Sólo le susurró hola, sólo se sentó en el sofá a mirar la televisión como si no estuviera él. Como si no hubiera absolutamente nada ahí que lo asustara. No se fastidió con el bombardeo de preguntas sobre el programa que miraba o cuando le pidió que jugara con él uno de sus extraños juegos inventados. Cierta vez sus padres tuvieron que salir de la ciudad y aunque le dijeron que no importaba si lo dejaba solo por la noche, a Craig se le fue el tiempo construyendo un fuerte con legos y papel aluminio para que ni los extraterrestres ni el gobierno lo escucharan. Lo arropó cuando lo vio cabecear, besó su frente y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, Tweek apretó sus manos en su chamarra, contándole del miedo que le daban las figuras que se iban haciendo en la pared. Craig nunca parecía burlarse ni extrañarse de sus palabras. Craig sólo lo abrazaba contra su pecho, jurándole que no debía temerle a nada mientras él estuviera cerca. Craig había llegado a su vida para romper la maldición.</p><p>Era un niño tan ingenuo, se rió de sí mismo. No. Era un niño terriblemente solo y vulnerable ¿ A dónde va la gente cuando se siente rota? Seguro no vuelve a los sitios donde fue despedazada. Seguro no se entrega con tanta facilidad a las manos que le dañaron. Pero Tweek no tenía otro lugar más que Craig. Si bien era cierto que en ocasiones se permitía dudar, fantasear qué se sentiría salir con Henrietta como algo más que amigos, cómo habría sido su vida si todas sus primeras veces hubieran sido hasta entonces con Pete y no con un animal que no le permitió ni saber qué estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. A veces odiaba a Craig por cada oportunidad robada y lo insultaba hasta que la garganta quemaba, se juraba darse el valor para decirle a alguien, quien fuera, que en la caja fuerte que el pelinegro mantenía en el banco, existían unos vídeos que probaban su perversión para estar seguro que nunca nunca jamás volvería a acercarse a él. Pero sabía que era inútil zafarse porque su hilo rojo estaba amarrado al cuello.</p><p>Llegar a casa le dio escalofríos. Revisó con cautela que las luces estuvieran apagadas, que no se escuchara el más mínimo ruido antes de meter la llave y avanzar como un roedor por las escaleras. No necesitaba mucho. Papeles, sus escasos ahorros, las medias que le regalara Henrietta, un broche para el cabello que le dio Pete. No quiso detenerse a pensar y con la misma velocidad salió de la habitación.</p><p>Sintió un tirón en su camisa y respiró con alivio. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse con un clavo salido en la pared deteniendo la tela. Se rió con amargura. Claro que no habría nadie que lo detuviera. Por más genuina que hubiera sonado la preocupación en Richard, sabía que era muy breve para ser útil. Incluso podía verlo bajando los hombros, resignándose a no volver a saber de él. Siempre supo que sobraba en la vida de sus padres, que eran un matrimonio perfecto pero no una familia perfecta. Ellos hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahí. Ellos lo convencieron de ser un fenómeno. Un fenómeno sólo podía ser amado por un monstruo y por eso nunca hicieron nada por salvarlo.</p><p>Estaba tan cansado de estar confundido que ya no le importaba buscar salidas. Ya no le importaba saber quién era en realidad, quién podría haber sido. Soltó su camisa del clavo y siguió bajando las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada, observando los muebles, las paredes, cada detalle que después podría extrañar. </p><p>Esa casa estaba condenada a estar vacía</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Suturas ( epílogo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek es bueno con los detalles. Nunca olvida la cantidad de aceite precisa para que el tocino tome ese color ambarino y aquél tueste sin llegar a quemado, cuántas cucharadas de miel debe poner en los panqueques para que no empalaguen ni queden desabridos. Su cabello es naturalmente un desastre pero su uniforme es impoluto como si fuera todavía nuevo, a pesar de tener más de dos años. Es el mejor con los raspones y siempre tiene dulces en las bolsas de su bata para consolar los dolores de cabeza. Los niños a veces sólo fingen para acercarse a él y obtener una cálida sonrisa y caramelos. Ni un minuto después de las cinco, él ya cerró la enfermería de la primaria para salir rumbo a la universidad. En el camino a veces se detiene por café para llevar y algunos panes. Sin glaseado para él. Se acomoda la bufanda, buscando desde la puerta del campus. Alto, con el traje igual de pulcro que su uniforme, el cabello negro. Sus ojos azules. No puede reprimir la risa al verlo rodeado de jovencitas con esa cara tonta de enamoradas. Es increíble que siga siendo tan asediado aunque no haya ni una sola tarde en la que no vaya a recogerlo. Deberían desanimarse tan sólo por la forma en que su rostro se ilumina al verlo, y si no, con la forma en la que comienza a caminar más deprisa sin preocuparse en despedirse de su molesto séquito para sujetarlo por la cintura y besarlo como si llevaran meses sin verse y no sólo un par de horas.</p><p>-Vas a aplastar el pastel, cielo- sin embargo él tampoco contribuye a aligerar su abrazo o el beso.</p><p>-¿ Pastel?- se endereza, ayudándole con las bolsas y entrelazando sus dedos. Puede escuchar los lamentos decepcionados de las muchachas mientras se van alejando-¿estamos festejando algo?-</p><p>-¿ Desde cuándo necesito una excusa para llevar pastel, Tucker?- infla las mejillas, dando un golpecito en su brazo a lo que el pelinegro ríe, besando su cabello- pero sí. Hoy por fin me dieron la planta en la enfermería- su rostro se ilumina al igual que el de su acompañante.</p><p>-¡Es genial, cariño!- se detiene para besarlo, entusiasmado. Tweek sujeta sus manos sobre sus mejillas, sonriendo por la genuina alegría que le muestra.</p><p>Llegaron huyendo a Suiza hacía ya diez años. Empezar de cero era la mejor frase para describirlo entonces porque no sólo dejó atrás toda su vida sino también a sí mismo. Al llegar a la oficina donde sacaría su pasaporte, tenía esperanzas de ver a sus padres dispuesto a detenerlos. Incluso segundos antes de abordar el avión, miró sobre sus hombros. Pero nadie. Lo habían dado por perdido y supo que incluso aunque se opusiera, no tendría sentido hacerlo sin un lugar al cuál ir. Así que decidió que había sido suficiente. Que si esas eran las cartas que le habían tocado, iba a aprender a hacer castillos con ellas en lugar de ocultarlas bajo su manga con vergüenza.</p><p>No habló durante todo el vuelo. No habló ni cuando llegaron al país, ni una palabra ante el hermoso paisaje montañoso, tan parecido a su hogar sin dejar de ser extraño. Apenas unos monosílabos al desempacar. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, por primera vez Tweek sujetó con fuerza las manos de Craig cuando intentó quitarle la camisa y exclamó sin dudas "no"</p><p>Si iban a estar solos de ahora en más, si aquella iba a ser su nueva vida, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo lastimado. Ya no iba a tolerar que doliera, debía comenzar a encontrar la forma en que ambos sanaran porque de lo contrario huiria y lo delataría. Ya no tenía absolutamente nada más por perder. Craig se quedó sin palabras ante la determinación del rubio y por primera vez , se permitió admitir que quizá no había hecho lo correcto, que aunque se excusara diciendo que sólo le había dado el amor que nadie más le daba, lo había hecho por egoísmo.</p><p>Craig le dejó aquél departamento a Tweek y él se decidió a mudarse a los dormitorios de la universidad donde había llegado a trabajar como investigador. Cada jueves volvía a dejarle dinero y comprobar que estuviera bien. Fue un proceso largo y doloroso para ambos. Comenzar las visitas con especialistas fue un paso adelante en territorio firme. Poder hablarlo sin tapujos, sin miedo al rechazo quitó el rosario de cera que Tweek tenía en la garganta. Comenzó a comer de nuevo. Dormía hasta tarde y sólo se dedicaba a aprender el idioma para poder matricularse y seguir sus estudios. A veces iba a los parques a ver a las familias. Lo más doloroso para él fue comprender que nunca había tenido una. Lo de Craig había sido sólo un desastre anunciado, un efecto colateral si lo veía en retrospectiva.</p><p>Para Craig fue devastador asumir sus culpas. Más allá de las máscaras debió enfrentarse al daño irremediable que había causado. Sus intenciones no importaban al final de la partida. Había torcido una vida humana hasta romperla. No había disculpas que fueran suturas para esas heridas. Ojalá lo hubiera comprendido antes. Ese jueves, Craig se rompió para Tweek, llorando en mil pedazos. Estaba dispuesto a entregarse. Si él lo quería no tendría por qué testificar en su contra.</p><p>Pero Tweek decidió que ya no tenía sentido. No cambiaría ni una letra en la historia que él fuera a prisión por algo ocurrido hacía tantos años atrás. Sólo quería sanarse y continuar viviendo.</p><p>Fue un proceso necesario. Cada jueves se reunían en el departamento de Tweek o salían a cenar para hablar de sus días como un par de buenos amigos. Craig a veces se quedaba un poco más tarde para ayudarle con las tareas. Tweek a veces buscaba la manera de extender los minutos. Era irracional, estúpido. Pero había jueves que ambos deseaban poder sujetar con las uñas para que no cambiaran a viernes. Hasta que Craig le preguntó sin mayores rodeos si podía quedarse a dormir. Fue tan paulatino que ninguno de ellos notó en qué momento el closet del rubio comenzó a tener tantos trajes o cuándo su cepillo de dientes encontró un acompañante. Para cuando Tweek se estaba graduando de la escuela de enfermería, ya no hacían intentos por olvidar que no vivían juntos. Craig renunció a la investigación y se conformó con dar clases de física en la universidad para tener más tiempo libre. Con retazos de ambos habían construido su propio paraíso. Tweek tenía un hogar cálido y Craig tenía a Tweek. Lo demás pertenecía al pasado, aunque cuando Tweek quería hablarlo, Craig no se lo impedía.</p><p>-Yo también tengo una sorpresa qué darte- dijo Craig, todavía con las manos sobre el rostro de Tweek- pero esperemos a llegar a casa-</p><p>-Eres malo, moriré de ansias y tardaremos por siempre en llegar porque caminas como anciano-</p><p>-Sólo tengo treintaicinco- respondió falsamente indignado- pero será mejor en casa, cariño. Si me rechazas, mañana tendré qué soportar las burlas de todos esos idiotas-</p><p>-¿ Me vas a proponer algo?- los ojos multicolor de Tweek resplandecieron. Esos ojos que contenían secretos de todos los universos. Azules como los mares, verdes como los bosques, dorados como las arenas- ¿ es lo que creo?-</p><p>-Eso depende. Si estás esperando que te proponga adoptar otro conejillo de indias, estás equivocado- trató de bromear para atenuar su nerviosismo. Suspiró derrotado, buscando en la bolsa de su gabardina. Cuando se arrodilló el aire se le fue a Tweek.</p><p>- Sabes que por muchos años viví creyendo que merecía todo, que todo lo que hiciera estaba bien. Nunca me cuestioné nada, sólo tomaba lo que quería sin pensar en nadie más que yo. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tenemos una historia turbia, que si fuéramos sinceros con las personas al decirle la forma en que nos conocimos ambos acabaríamos en el psiquiátrico por no habernos alejado lo más posible uno del otro. Pero estamos juntos, Tweek. Crecimos juntos y de alguna manera maduramos juntos, a pesar de las espinas. Antes no tenía ningún derecho pero ahora creo que sí puedo decir lo mucho que te amo. Te amo cada vez que te ríes, Tweek Tweak, te amo cada vez que lloras. Cada vez que me miras te amo más. Te amo porque eres quien eres, no porque seas una propiedad mía. Te amo porque tuviste la jodida fortaleza de un puto imperio entero para obligarme a abrir los ojos y hacerme cargo. Te amo y no quiero atarte a mí. Sin embargo- abrió la cajita dejando ver el anillo que resguardaba- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- el rubio casi deja caer las bolsas con la comida, temblando al estirar la mano.</p><p>Hacía muchos años atrás, Craig le dijo que la leche de estrellas le podía cumplir cualquier deseo y ahora, después de tanto, por fin lo veía realizarse.</p><p>Craig no iba a dejarlo solo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>